Promise
by bluexxxcarnation
Summary: It was a test of the love that no one expected. How can one uphold a promise never spoken? Sakura never expected anything more than lingering glances and gentle caresses, but that has changed. She loses her memories and Sasuke struggles to regain the life he worked for. "You tell me that I loved you, but how could I when right now all I feel is hate?"
1. Chapter 1

(A/N: So new story! I think this one will come along more quickly and nicely than the others.)

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters.

Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 1

Sakura was very much content with the idea of staying wrapped in her warm blanket and remaining asleep, but the feel of something stroking her cheek demanded otherwise. A small smile made its way to her face as she raised her hand to grab the hand that now rested against her cheek.

"Ne, Sasuke-kun, why did you wake me?" she mumbled, her voice laced with sleep.

"Hn." He turned his hand in hers to intertwine their fingers together before speaking again. "I'm leaving now."

One emerald eye opened to take in her surroundings. Recalling when Sasuke was supposed to leave, she concluded that the sun had not yet risen. Darkness still enveloped the room, but she could clearly make out Sasuke's form that was currently bent over hers. Although she couldn't make out details, she knew he was donning the standard Anbu uniform.

Sakura closed her eye as a yawn escaped from her lips. Propping herself slowly into a sitting position she pulled Sasuke towards her to embrace him. A pair of strong arms weaved themselves around her waist in response. With her arms wrapped around his neck she nuzzled his jaw affectionately while placing soft kisses against his skin.

The male in her arms sighed, his arms tightening around her. He buried his face into the crook of her neck and took in her soft scent before placing a gentle kiss upon her skin. Sakura placed another kiss close to his ear before whispering, "Be safe and come home."

Sasuke said nothing as he pulled away from her to look into her bright eyes. One hand snaked up to cradle the back of her neck as he pressed his lips firmly against hers. Sakura responded without a thought, her fingers weaving themselves in his dark locks.

After a moment, the two parted only for Sasuke to place his forehead against hers. "Aa." He said softly before urging Sakura to lie back down. Tucking a stray hair behind her ear, he placed a lingering kiss on her temple before turning to leave. The sound of their bedroom door closing resonated in the dim darkness of her surroundings. Sakura bit her lip softly suddenly feeling anxious about Sasuke's mission.

Her anxiety never lessened with time no matter how many missions they went on, either together or apart. The fear of losing him always stayed on her mind.

Taking a deep breath to calm herself, she rolled onto Sasuke's side of the bed and nestled deeper into the sheets as she took in his lingering scent from his pillow. This action served its purpose as Sakura began to relax again. With one more wish of her husband's safety, she succumbed to sleep.

XxXx

A disgruntled sigh left the male as he gazed upon his sleeping wife who was currently sprawled upon her desk with a mass of papers all around her. Running a hand through raven locks, Sasuke could only let out another sigh at the woman's antics. He had just return moments ago from his mission hoping to crawl into the warmth of his bed with Sakura. He was honestly not surprised to find that he was greeted to an empty household. Quickly realizing that the annoying woman had probably overworked herself again, he now found himself in her office.

Walking around the desk, he knelt by her side and brushed her hair aside to look at her face. "Sakura."

Said woman let out an inelegant snort before her eyes opened languidly towards him. Eyes widened as she sat up in surprise. "Sasuke-kun! You're back!" she exclaimed, all signs of sleep gone.

Sasuke found no need to confirm the obvious observation, so he instead opted to pull her into his arms so that he could fulfill his deepest desire: to sleep in bed with his wife actually there. The annoying woman.

Sakura's eyes looked over his form, and after a moment she hummed in satisfaction when she didn't find any wounds and snuggled closer to the warmth that his body emitted. She felt Sasuke brush his lips against her hair causing her to smile softly. "Welcome home, Sasuke-kun."

The dark haired male deemed it suitable to exit through the window and hop from roof to roof towards their home. "Aa."

XxXx

"Don't even think about it."

She heard a grunt in response to her statement. She could only roll her eyes as she slapped Sasuke's hand away.

"Stop." She was met with a dead panned glare.

"Sakura."

"No."

Sakura turned back towards the task at hand before her honed senses tingled. With the speed that she managed to acquire over the years she quickly retrieved a kitchen knife and launched it towards her target.

A moment of silence passed, after her weapon embedded itself in the wall.

"What the hell, woman?" growled Sasuke.

Sakura turned towards him with her hands on her hips. "Stop eating all the damn tomatoes! I need those to actually make dinner!"

Sasuke expressed a face that could only be called pouting before shoving his hands into the depths of his pockets and turning his head to the side in refusal to look at her any longer.

Sakura really should be annoyed with him, but his antics only incited a giggle. "Okay, you can have one."

A smirk crawled on his face as he popped a slice of his precious food into his mouth.

Emerald eyes rolled in exasperation. "Just as bad as Naruto," she mumbled before returning to slice up the rest of the vegetables.

Strong arms wrapped around her waist pulling her against a strong chest. Sasuke's nose brushed along her temple before he spoke softly in her ear. "Thank you."

Her lips quirked up into a gentle smile as her left hand came up to brush along his forearm. "You're welcome, Sasuke-kun."

XxXx

Sakura's internal alarm had gone off causing her to leave the land of dream and enter the world of wakefulness. Blinking a few times to get sleep out of her eyes, she squeezed the hand that was lying against her abdomen. This simple motion caused her partner, whose bare chest was pressed against her back, to also stir awake.

"Sasuke-kun, we need to get up now."

There was a grumble of irritation from the male causing her to laugh. Swiftly turning her body so that she faced him, she curled her hand through his soft hair. Sasuke's eyes remained close in silent protest at being woken up. His right arm around her waist pulled her closer. Onyx eyes revealed themselves slowly to her. Sakura only smiled back before pulling away from his embrace.

"I'm going to shower first," was all she said as she slipped out of bed.

Minutes later, she emerged covered only in a bath towel, her pink hair wrapped up in another towel. She made her way towards her dresser to acquire her undergarments. Opting to change in their walk-in closet she called out, "Get up, Sasuke-kun!"

There was a muffled grumble and then the shuffling of sheets, but no more. Sakura rolled her eyes. Now clad in panties and bra she pulled the towel off her hair and combed through the wet mess with her fingers. Looking into the body length mirror in their closet she observed how her hair just about reached her waist. She had grown it out again simply because it made her feel more feminine and she no longer had to prove her strength to herself.

Knowing that Sasuke was not going to wake on his own accord she approached the bed to find that he was now on his back with one arm thrown across his face. She clicked her tongue before climbing on the bed and straddling Sasuke's waist. This action caused the man below her to stiffen as he pulled his arm away. His eyes darkened as he took her appearance in. Placing her hands on both sides of his head she leaned down and placed a soft kiss on his lips. Her hair provided a curtain around him and her scent was amplified from her recent shower. Sakura watched with satisfaction as dark eyes dilated.

Making a grab at her hips he quickly flipped them over, their position remaining intimate. One of his hands reached up to cup her cheek. She, in turn, leaned towards his touch her eyes now closed.

He whispered her name softly before taking possession of her lips in a passionate kiss. Wrapping her arms around his neck, she pulled him closer all the while hooking her right leg on his hip. In immediate response, Sasuke's left hand grabbed at her thigh, his fingers gliding up and down sensually. Sakura let out a soft moan as Sasuke deepened the kiss.

After a moment, he pulled away from her delicious mouth only to return to her neck. He began to suckle upon her skin leaving Sakura in a daze.

"Sa-Sasuke-kun," she gasped out, logic slowly returning to her, "We need to stop. We have to leave soon or we'll be late."

"Hn. You started it."

Sakura gasped again, but this time in indignation. "Sasuke-kun! All I did was kiss you!"

Sasuke's dark gaze met hers and Sakura had to struggle not to submit to his ministrations. "But you were not dressed." His eyes wandered along her body causing her to blush profusely.

Liking the color that her face had taken, his lips quirked up into his infuriately sexy smirk. She pushed against his shoulder and glared at him. His eyes gleamed in amusement. Tucking a strand of pink behind her ear he kissed her once again. "Later," was all he said before pulling away completely.

Sakura still slightly dizzy from his kisses snapped out of it at the sound of the bathroom door closing and the shower running. Blinking once. Twice. She huffed out in annoyance at being the one that was left behind.

"Jerk," she mumbled before making her way to get dressed.

Fifteen minutes later, the two made their way towards the village gates. Sasuke was geared in the standard Jounin uniform just as Kakashi normally is, but with the Uchiha emblem stitched on his left sleeve. Sakura, on the other hand, wore a short sleeved shirt, her biker shorts covered by a black apron skirt, and her boots. She was also donning a green flak jacket with her hair pulled into a high pony tail. The Uchiha emblem was more subtle and was stitched on the lower left hand corner of her apron.

It was a peaceful morning. Even thought it was quite early, civilians and merchants were already bustling around getting ready for the day. Feeling completely content, Sakura hooked her arm in Sasuke's. Onyx eyes glanced down at the smaller woman, but no other word was said.

"SAKURA-CHAN!"

Sasuke rolled his eyes at the voice while Sakura laughed before yanking Sasuke's arm and running off to greet their blond teammate. He stood flailing his arms around in excitement his attire similar to Sasuke's.

Naruto grinned while inhaling deeply to shout again, but before he could do so Sasuke snapped out and hit him in the back of his head.

"Dobe."

"Itai! Teme! What was that for?!" he yelled while rolling up his sleeve to retaliate. Sakura rolled her eyes as she stepped in between them.

"Naruto-baka, cut it out and you don't have to yell so loud." Sakura scolded.

Naruto immediately forgot his anger as he scratched the back of his head sheepishly. "Gomen! I haven't seen you in the past couple of days is all."

Sakura smiled in understanding. Naruto was not able to go on missions outside the village as often due to his Hokage training. Pride flooded through her at Naruto accomplishments. There was no other nomination when the question of who would succeed the Kage position was presented. The silly blond was voted unanimously.

Easily forgiving him, she continued walking with the two in tow. It has been quite awhile since Team 7 actually went on a mission together so the sound of Sasuke and Naruto's bickering flew over her head easily. She was just happy to have all her boys together. And speaking of which…

"How late do you think Kakashi-sensei will be this time?" Sakura asked aloud.

Sasuke only shrugged while Naruto scratched his chin in thought and pondered aloud. "Hmm… Kakashi-sensei has gotten better at being on time," Sasuke snorted at this, "I mean, now he's at about a twenty minute interval."

Sakura looked off thoughtful. "That is true."

"I like how much faith you two have in me," spoke another familiar voice.

Sakura and Naruto spun around in surprise while Sasuke only glanced over his shoulder.

"Kakashi-sensei! You're late!" the blond yelled.

"Well you see, I was-"

"Wait," Sakura held up a hand to stop him, "let me guess. Road of life?"

"Well actually-"

"No, I got it, Sakura-chan," Naruto shouted enthusiastically, "old lady needed to cross the road!"

"No-"

"Lost cat?"

"Caught up with Icha Icha?"

Sakura and Naruto looked at each other knowingly before nodding in consensus. Sticking to tradition they pointed an accusing finger towards the older male.

"LIAR!"

"But I didn't say anything." Kakashi said in despair.

Sasuke sighed. "Idiots."

XxXx

They were ambushed on the way back. The mission itself was simple, but now, with a staggering Sakura standing solo, her team scattered around the area with their own battle, it was the farthest from simple.

Around her lie three motionless bodies of the enemies she had already defeated. A healing hand rose towards to heal a broken rib that was threatening to pierce her lung. Her breath came out in short pants, her eyes glaring at the last opponent who stood before her. He was hunched of the ground, blood spurting out of his mouth as he let out a violent cough.

Sakura allowed her chakra to flicker out as she heard the male begin to give a weak dark chuckle. "Is this funny to you?" she asked her breath still coming in short from her exertion, "on your hands and knees before your enemy? Dying?"

The man looked up, his brown eyes mocking her. "That doesn't matter anymore because you'll be dead soon."

"I don't think so."

"Oh? You didn't notice?"

Sakura's hands clenched. "Notice what?" This man was arrogant even on the brink of death.

"Look around you."

She did so and was surprised to find that explosive tags were planted in various locations even on the bodies of his comrades. What was so discreet during their battle was so obvious now. Sakura cursed through gritted teeth for being so careless. Ninja always needed to be aware of their surroundings. That was basic knowledge!

'_He must have planted them as we fought!'_

The missing nin laughed again. "There's no use running. If I die, I'm going to take you with me. You won't have enough time to get away! Now die!" He pulled out a handful of kunai with explosive tags attached.

Sakura immediately took off in the opposite direction, her legs pushing until they ached, but she couldn't stop. He was right. No matter how strong a ninja became they were still vulnerable to a simple explosion. She heard his fading laugh and then everything fell into chaos.

Despite the distance that she gained, she got caught in the explosion. The percussion of the blast broke both ear drums and the force threw her through trees until her momentum was halted by a boulder. Her back slammed violently against the foundation, her neck whip lashing and the back of her head made contact with the rock. On impact, she let out a cry of pain, blood spurting from her mouth. In the same instant, various bones in her body shattered and broke. Her body fell to the ground in a bloody heap.

All the sounds around her were muffled. With glazed eyes she took in the flying debris and the burning trees. The blue sky could no longer be seen through the cloud of smoke. Sakura lay motionless on the ground. _'I have a concussion… I need to…'_she struggled with coherent thoughts and to remain conscious. With a shaking hand against her temple, she tried to call upon her chakra. _'I need to…reduce swelling…to brain.'_

But before she could do so her chakra flickered out and darkness consumed her.

XxXx

Sasuke sheathed his Kusanagi on his back, his last opponent falling to the ground, dead. The dark haired male assessed his injuries noting that he sustained nothing serious. He pulled a shuriken that was embedded in his leg, not a sound of pain leaving his mouth or even a wince. Quickly treating himself, he pulled out bandages and wrapped his thigh to hinder the bleeding. He'd be fine.

"Geez teme, why do you always have to look cool doing everything?" Sasuke smirked as Naruto broke through the green foliage and landed beside him. "Kakashi should be following along soon," the blond sighed, "his book fell out of his pocket and now he's trying to find it. He's freaking out."

Sasuke scoffed. Figures.

Naruto blinked before looking around. "Oi, where's Sakura-chan?"

His response was a shrug of his shoulders. He could sense Sakura off in the distance along with her last opponent, his chakra faltering signaling that he was starting to die.

Kakashi then poof-ed beside the two, his languid grin apparent even through is mask and his beloved novel opened for his enjoyment. "I found it. Now let's get Sakura and go home."

"Yes! Then we can go out and eat for a mission well done!" Naruto burst out.

"I'm not eating ramen," Sasuke growled.

"Ha! I bet I can get Sakura-chan to make you! She's got you wrapped around her finger!" He proceeded to pinch Sasuke's cheek who in turn punched him in the face.

Kakashi ignored the two and proceeded to walk towards Sakura's chakra signature, but paused in step when there was a spike in her chakra. Eyes narrowed in apprehension. The two paused in their brawl at sensing the same as well.

And then there was an explosion.

The two separated quickly. Naruto's eyes were wide in shock, while Sasuke's narrowed.

"Sakura-chan is over there!" Naruto yelled.

Not another word needed to be said as the three men darted towards to the location of their female teammate. Sasuke with his infamous speed was the first to arrive. Landing on his feet his eyes narrowed through the smoke to locate pink. Trees that once stood proudly were completely destroyed. There was no sign of vegetation in sight. Onyx eyes scanned the area until he finally spotted what he was looking for. His blood ran cold. He didn't see pink, but red and she wasn't moving.

"Sakura!"

In a blink of an eye, he was kneeling beside the fallen kunoichi. He could barely detect her chakra signature, it was wavering dangerously. He took in her condition and his heart stopped. There was so much blood. Her skin was marred with burn marks and various splotches of black and blue were beginning to appear in the form of bruises. Her arm was bent in an odd angle and a splinter of wood was sticking out from her thigh. But what caused him to falter was the amount of blood that was seeping from a head wound.

So much blood.

Sasuke's trembling hands hovered over her, his finger tips brushing against the hand that rested beside her head. "Sakura." His other hand reached behind her neck to cradle her head in his larger hand. He ignored the feel of blood as it covered his hand. His eyes clenched shut, but the image before him was burned into his skull. "Sakura," this time a whisper laced with the ghost of despair.

"Sasuke, she's still alive, but if we don't get her to Konoha she will die," Kakashi said sternly from beside him. The younger male didn't look up, but could feel his former teacher hovered over the two.

"Sakura-chan," Naruto called helplessly as he stumbled to his knees before his team. He could only watch as Sasuke's desperate trembling hands picked her up, cradling her into his chest. Sharingan eyes were activated, his eyes laced in turmoil.

Pushing himself to run the fastest he's ever run, Sasuke couldn't help but think about the last time she was in his arms that morning. Her skin had been warm with the occasional glistening droplet of water on her skin from her shower, but now, her skin was losing its warmth and drenched in her blood. Sasuke tried to ignore the warmth that soaked his clothes.

Sakura had to make it because Sasuke didn't know what he would do if she didn't.

* * *

A/N: I don't have much to say. I would very much like some feedback on this. There may be some questions on how I presented the characters and some of you make thing that Sasuke's too OOC. Well, I'll delve deeper into that in further chapters.

Reviews are greatly appreciated!


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: It kind of sucks that people don't review that much anymore... oh well, this story is for my own benefit! I'm so freaking happy that I'm finally able to write something again!

Disclaimer: Standard Disclaimer applies

Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 2

"Listen here, Uchiha-brat, Sakura is not going to _die _in the next few hours. Go home before I assign you on a mission that will keep you away for a _month!_"

This incited an intense glare. Tsunade did not back down. "Look, Sakura is going to be fine."

His fist clenched.

But she didn't look "fine" at all when he brought her in.

Immediately upon arrival, there was a flurry of commands following with words along the lines of "_get your shit together! This is what you're all trained for!_" courtesy of the Hokage towards the medical staff. Seeing one of their top medics in a bloodied mess left everyone unsettled.

_Various contusions, severe along the back. Broken ribs. Punctured lung. Hemorrhaging liver. Laceration of kidneys. Main focus: Cerebral injury. Major concussion. Inflamed temporal lobe. **Note.** Fractured right radius and ulna. Impaled thigh, no major arteries. _

Sasuke could recall Tsunade's report as she quickly prodded Sakura's body for all injuries stating each one in a professional tone for Shizune to record on file.

All he could do was lay her body on the hospital bed and back away so that Tsunade could work. With His body numb standing completely useless, the whole situation finally sinking in. Sakura could _die. _He hadn't wanted to leave her side, but after some insistent persuasion from Shizune and a murderous threat from the Hokage, he had no choice but to leave. He didn't notice when Kakashi came up beside him and guided him towards the waiting lounge where Naruto was currently occupying to further anticipate Sakura's condition.

That was a week ago. Sakura spent the first three days of recovery sleeping on her side so that the bruises along her back would heal with ease. Tsunade's medical ninjutsu sped the process up.

Now Sakura was lying before him dead to the world. Her skin was pasty with no tint of color on her usual fine skin. Her long hair- that was washed by a nurse every two days- was braided and pulled over her left shoulder falling along her arm. The bandages that were once wrapped around her head were no longer present, the injury completely healed. A cast encased her right arm were the fracture took place. The cuts that adorned her face were no longer red and inflamed, but healed and presenting a darker color than her unblemished skin.

"It's been a week," he hadn't realized he said this aloud.

Tsunade rubbed her temple with a hand, distraught apparent in her eyes. "That's to be expected. I've already reduced the swelling that her brain had endured, but medical ninjutsu can only go so far. All of her physical injuries are healing at positive rate. The rest is up to her. Now, I can wake her up," Sasuke glanced at her, "but that would be the worse solution possible. She needs time to heal. There's nothing more we can do for her. She'll wake up when she's ready."

Sasuke took a minute to absorb this information before giving a curt nod. He left one last lingering stare towards the sleeping kunoichi before disappearing in a poof of smoke.

Tsunade twitched. "DON'T YOU PEOPLE EVER USE A DOOR ANYMORE?!"

XxXx

Being greeted by an empty household was not a new prospect to Sasuke. He had grown used to it years ago. He was far used to crawling into an empty bed.

What he hadn't anticipated was the sleepless nights that followed. He had thought sleeping alone wouldn't leave him feeling bereft.

Somehow during the late night, he had fallen asleep without his knowledge. He found himself waking at the break of dawn and occupying Sakura's side of the bed. Her sweet scent wafted the air and with his mind still laced with sleep his face burrowed deeper into her pillow.

In the days that followed after, if he somehow managed to succumb to dreamless nights, he would always awaken in the same position. Sometimes her pillow would be tucked tightly to his body, his arms wrapped around it.

Sasuke had half a mind to feel annoyed. He hated feeling out of control. Useless.

By the fourth day, he had enough of this nonsense.

Despite the threats of being sent away from Sakura, he would find himself crawling through Sakura's window only to occupy the chair that was positioned beside her.

This is how he found himself this night. Sitting in the chair, leaning forward, both elbows propped on her bedside, her petite cool hand in his. Throughout the night, his thumb would move on its own accord with continued strokes along her skin.

Sometimes, when he would grow restless at the sight of Sakura's unmoving body, he would migrate towards the opened window and take a seat there all the while restraining himself from shaking the girl awake.

And then he would remind himself that it could have been worse. She could be six feet under, cold and dead. He had to constantly remind himself that they were lucky she was still with them, coma and all, she was still there and she was still breathing.

With that said, Sasuke would tune in on the rhythmic sound of Sakura's breathing while his eyes stared off into the night. Sometimes he would nod off without knowing, others he would resort to a meditative state, but he wouldn't leave her side. He failed to protect her once, he wouldn't do it again.

When dawn would come around and the bustle of nurses making their rounds emerged, he would slip out of the window, close it securely behind him, and make his way back to his home to tend to his morning rituals, only to return to the hospital properly. Sometimes he would run into Naruto and the two of them would make their way together.

The other loud mouth blonde- Ino was her name- would make an appearance every other day while she on break. Sasuke would know when she would visit by the fresh flowers that replaced the previous ones at her bedside.

Naruto would, on occasion, pester him about why he didn't get any flowers for Sakura. Sasuke, in response, would only ignore the idiot.

There was a reason for his actions. He remembered clearly what his mother once told him.

"_If a man went out of his way to buy a woman flowers, then she deserves the chance to enjoy the pleasure of seeing them."_

"_But kaa-san, what if she doesn't see them?"_

"_Well... then that would be a waste." _

If Sakura wanted flowers when she woke up, then he would give them to her, discreetly of course.

XxXx

"Hello, traitor, what are you doing?"

Sasuke growled at the name knowing exactly who would call him that. He sent a glare towards his unwanted companion. He had been considering buy a few tomatoes to eat tonight before his ponderings were interrupted.

His replacement- he snorted at this thought- stood with his usual artificial smile in place, a hand up in greeting.

Sasuke absolutely hated this guy. Right from the start, after being formally introduced to each other, Sai had called him "traitor" right off the bat. Naruto had been furious and proceeded to attack Sai for his offensive name calling.

Even after the two dark haired males created an unspoken truce and began to act somewhat civilized, the name still stuck.

"I see that you are feeling- what was the name for it?- bitchy." Sasuke gritted his teeth to keep from snarling at the male. "Oh and how is Sakura?"

The name of his wife drained his irritation away. "Fine," he turned his body towards Sai, "You stopped calling her "ugly"."

His smile was still in place. "No. It's not as fun to call her "ugly hag" when she's not around to hear it. Speaking of which," he held out his arms as if to embrace Sasuke. The Uchiha took a step back a look of disgust on his features. His smile dropped at the sight of Sasuke's aversion, "Sakura tells me this is how friends say "good bye"," he tilted his head in question, "Am I doing this wrong?"

Sasuke simply slapped his arm away, his expression now deadpanned, "Don't touch me."

Sai dropped his arms and looked thoughtful. "I suppose I need to do more research," his eyes looked at Sasuke imploringly. "How am I supposed to say "good bye"?"

Sasuke exhaled in exasperation. He was well aware of Sai's inability to express emotions and proper actions, but did he have to make this so damn awkward and uncomfortable? Sakura and Naruto were usually the ones to answer and explain the questions and faux pas that Sai presented. Regretfully, he was left alone to deal with this dysfunction.

Onyx eyes looked towards the Heaven's as if asking _"why the hell is this happening to me?" _before turning his attention back at the other male. "You can hug a female, but hands stay above the waist. Don't hug a guy. They don't like it. I don't like it."

"But Ugly hugs you all the time."

"Because it's _Sakura,_" he stated as if it would explain everything.

Sai considered this. "So what do I do?"

Sasuke twitched, "Just say "bye"."

His eyes seemed to brighten at the new knowledge. "Alright, bye then." He remained in place. "Now what?"

Sasuke answered for him by turning his back towards him and walking away, but not before hearing his next words, "I see now. I must say my parting words and then walk away."

Sasuke let out a sigh. He was on a team full of morons.

XxXx

Two weeks had passed now since she fell into a coma.

Sasuke was sent on a mission for _"disobeying orders. I told you to leave the hospital, not come back after hours and stay all hours of the night, you brat" _were the Hokage's words. And just as she promised, she sent him away, but the mission only last three days. Those three days, although short in comparison with the threatened month, was enough to leave Sasuke reeling with anxiety. What if Sakura woke up and he wasn't there?

Upon his returned, he made a beeline to the hospital, opting to bypass the proper entrance and through his usual access. To his relief and dissatisfaction, Sakura was still unconscious. He was glad that she had not woken without his presence, but slightly irritated that she hadn't woken up at all. She was still unconscious.

XxXx

It was on a normal Wednesday afternoon when Sakura finally woke up.

Naruto and Sasuke had just finished a sparring session and Naruto, being _Naruto, _pestered and prodded the Uchiha about eating at Ichiraku.

"_Come oooon," Naruto drawled, "it's not like you're going to be eating anywhere else. We all know Sakura-chan cooks for you. Just humor me! Please teme! I'd get on my knees and beg, but I'm too cool for that and you're too much of a bastard!"_

After kicking Naruto into the ground, Sasuke conceded reluctantly.

This is where they found themselves. Sitting together- Sakura's usual seat between them empty- eating ramen.

"Hey! Baka number one! Baka number two! Get out here," a feminine voice called from the street.

Naruto, with his half filled bowl of ramen still in hand and noodles hanging from his mouth, stepped out to see who had called them. Sasuke followed after. Ino stood with Shikamaru and Chouji beside her. Shikamaru held his usual bored expression while seeming to look at the clouds above longingly. Chouji was munching away.

Wiping at his mouth with his sleeve, Naruto was the first to speak, "What is it, Ino?"

"Sakura woke up!"

Sasuke stiffened at the news and immediately began walking in the direction of the hospital. Ino's eyes followed after him before shrugging and following, her two teammates trailing after her.

Naruto dove back into the ramen stand his arms flailing in excitement. "Oi! Teuchi-jiji! Ayame-chan! Guess what?"

The older man smiled at Naruto's antics, "What?"

"Sakura-chan is awake! I have to go now!" Gobbling down the rest of his ramen, he placed it down and made to jet towards the exit until someone called after him.

"Naruto," Ayame looked at said boy fiercely, "you have to pay first. Yours and Sasuke's."

Naruto fell to the ground. "Noooo!

XxXx

Konoha's 11 stood in the lobby in exception of Kiba and Shino. Seemingly everyone was feeling the excitement of Sakura's full recovery.

Naruto had caught up and after yelling at Sasuke for leaving him with the bill, he crossed his arms and looked away petulantly muttering about awful friends.

Tsunade walked in soon after. "Alright, listen up!" Everyone quieted, even the staff. "I know you are all happy about Sakura's recovery, but I want you all to remember what I told you." Her eyes narrowed dangerously, "and you better remember, verbatim."

"_The injuries that Sakura endured have a high chance of disrupting her memories. Whether it is short term or long term will not be deciphered until she wakes. There's a possibility that she could forgot every memory in her life, even her own name, or what she simply ate before the mission."_

"_Baa-chan… so you're saying-"_

"_It's a wild card. There's no way of telling what memories she will lose. Only time will tell."_

Everyone nodded once. Tsunade grunted in satisfaction before continuing, "I will enter her room first and evaluate her condition. You will follow me to her room, but you will not proceed further, understood?"

"But baa-" Tsunade bonked Naruto in the head before he could even finish.

"Understood?"

There was a series of confirmation at her orders.

"I will let you know when it is safe for Sakura to see people. Now follow me, and dammit, Naruto you better keep your trap shut! This is a hospital!" She yelled.

Nearly everyone, including staff, sweat dropped at her contradictory demand.

Ino leaned towards Hinata her hand by her mouth is a conspiring way. "Tsunade-sama should practice what she preaches."

Hinata nodded subtly to avoid drawing the Hokage's rage towards them.

The walk to Sakura's room was a walk that Sasuke was very familiar with having gone this way several times. His hands were in his pockets, his posture seemingly casual and nonchalant, but on the inside, his heart was thumping wildly, his palms clammy.

'What if she forgets us? What if she forgets me?'

This very thought plagued everyone's mind.

Once their destination was reached, Tsunade held her hand up, the universal sign for "halt", before sliding the door open and back closed, only leaving it slightly ajar. All ears were trained towards the two women that were in the room.

"Sakura," they heard the older woman acknowledge.

The air around everyone seemed to still. Anticipation was laced with the tension everyone felt. This was the moment of truth. If Sakura didn't acknowledge the Hokage then everything was going to get shot to hell.

"Tsunade-shishou."

The sound of simultaneous relief was evident as everyone seemed to exhale the breath they were holding. She remembered.

Even Sasuke had to let out the breath that had seemed to be caught in his throat. Sakura was fine. She was going to be okay. The stress he had been feeling in the past three weeks seemed to flow out of his body. Everything was going to be okay.

He couldn't stop his smirk at the sound of Naruto and Lee celebrating.

"Yosh! Sakura-san has not forgotten me!"

"Who cares about you?! Sakura-chan can still get some ramen with me!"

Both began to pump their fists in the air.

The Hyuga heiress stood beside her elder cousin with her hands clasped at her chest. "I'm so glad Sakura-chan is going to be alright. Everyone had been so worried," she whispered quietly.

The older Hyuga only nodded in agreement. He had learned to respect Sakura greatly over the years that she had to heal him.

"I knew we had nothing to fear. Forehead could handle it!" Ino pronounced proudly. "Plus she still owes me a girls' night out!"

Sasuke tuned everyone's voice but the two women who were still speaking in the room.

"What happened?"

"Explosive tags on a mission. You got caught in the blast."

"Oh," there was the sound of shuffling from the room and the clacking of the Hokage's heels.

"How are you feeling?"

"My head hurts."

The conversation around him gradually got louder to the point that he couldn't hear what the two were saying anymore.

Shikamaru slipped both his hands in his pockets. "Well, now that we all know that Sakura is okay, I'm going to leave now. There supposed to be overcasts today," he drawled.

Ino's eye twitched. "You lazy ass!"

He shrugged his shoulders before leaving Chouji following after him with his ever present bag of chips.

"I would have to agree with Nara," Neji spoke, "Sakura-san is doing fine and we can see her at a later time," he looked at his teammates, "we have training."

Lee looked crestfallen mock tears falling from his wide yes. "B-b-but I wanted to see Sakura-san."

Tenten crossed her arms, "Neji's right. We need to get to the training grounds before Gai-sensei makes us do something like run one hundred laps around the village."

This incited a gleam Lee's eyes. "Yosh! And if I can't run one hundred laps around the village then I will do one thousand push-ups! Then I shall be worthy to see Sakura-san."

Every one sweat dropped. Tenten pushed Lee towards the exit, "Yeah, yeah. We've all heard it before. The youthful fire of youthfulness. Let's go."

Now all that remained was Ino, Naruto, Hinata, and Sasuke.

After doing a quick scan on Sakura's head, Tsunade deemed that her apprentice could handle company now. "Hey brats, Get in here! "

The two females and Naruto made their way into Sakura's room while Sasuke remained behind. He needed a moment to himself to come into peace with three weeks of restlessness. Sakura was fine. She was awake and she's fine.

Naruto shuffled in a pout on his lips. "Baa-chan, why do you hate us?"

"Don't call me that, you twerp!" she yelled while rolling up her sleeve to pound Naruto to the ground.

The young Hokage-to-be held up his hands in a placating matter. "Gomen! Gomen!"

While the two symbols of leadership continued to bicker with each other, Ino walked up to tower over Sakura, her hands on her hips. "Geez Forehead, you're looking worse for wear."

Sakura twitched. "Well my worse is better than your best."

The two glared at each other before Ino broke into a wide smile. "I'm glad that you're back to your old self."

Sakura could only laugh.

"Sakura-san?" Said girl turned her head towards the heiress in question.

"Yes, Hinata?"

She smiled timidly, "I'm glad you're okay."

Sakura returned her gesture. "Thank you. Me too."

"Sakura-chan!"

Ino was then pushed aside as Naruto dove for her and embraced her tightly.

"Watch where you're going, idiot!" Ino screeched.

Naruto ignored her in courtesy of squeezing Sakura tighter. "I'm so glad you're awake! You owe me tons of ramen dates now!"

The pink haired woman laughed as she returned the hug. "Only if you pay," she pushed the blond away and took in his appearance. "Wow, Naruto, you look older!"

Naruto laughed sheepishly while scratching the back of his head, "Sakura-chan, you've only be out for three weeks. I didn't change that much since then."

"But," she looked confused while looking at everyone else in the room. "You all look older. The only one who looks absolutely the same is Shishou, but we know why already."

Tsunade frowned. Sakura looked down at her hands and the action caused her long ponytail to fall over her shoulder. She let out a soft gasp. "What the hell happened to my hair?!"

"Ne, Sakura-chan, what are you talking about?"

"Yeah, Forehead, it's the same as it was before."

The young medic nin held pink strands in her hands. "No, my hair was short."

Tsunade's eyes widened before pushing Ino and Naruto aside. "Sakura, look at me." She did so. "What's the last thing you remember?"

"Um," she placed her index finger to her chin looking thoughtful, "Well…"

This is when Sasuke entered the room.

Sakura's body stiffened, her eyes widened and her jaw slack.

And then, "What the hell," she snarled pointing an accusing finger towards the male, "is he doing here?"

All smiles disappeared. Sasuke froze at the door way, his eyes widened slightly at the tone of her voice. Hinata gasped, her hands cover her mouth. Ino's jaw dropped. Naruto blinked blue eyes darting between his two teammates while Tsunade grinded her teeth together before uttering one word.

"Shit."

* * *

A/N: And the drama begins! What's going to happen? More will be revealed in the next chapter! I am just SO excited about how nicely this is coming together!

The line from Mikoto was inspired by a quote that I find completely endearing:

"_When a man goes to the trouble of giving a woman flowers, she should at least have the pleasure of seeing them."_

This quote is from one of my favorite novels, Dark Gold, from the Dark series (also known as the Carpathian series) by Christine Feehan. You should take the chance to read it. While there are some mature adult content, it's heavy on romance. I love those books.

Initially, I hadn't intended to take an exert from the novel. I had already typed it down and realized that it sounded familiar. Sooo I guess this would be appropriate, just to be safe :)

Disclaimer: I do not own the amazingly awesome books that rightfully belong to the exceedingly talented Christine Feehan!

Reviews are greatly appreciated! (Although they are so scarce now…)

Until next time!


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: After waiting and waiting and _waiting _I FINALLY got my first review for this story (even though the wait was only like... two days haha)!

Shout out goes to **WhatChuuKnowBoutMe** for being my first reviewer!

There is hope for me yet!

And here is another chapter! I'm surprised by how long it turned out to be.

And I decided to adopt a new method of updating (took me long enough!). I will not update a chapter until I have completed (not edited yet) another chapter ahead. If I happen to get even further ahead then... well that would be just great!

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters.

Onward!

* * *

Chapter 3

"I asked you a question, Uchiha," Sakura sneered.

Sasuke said nothing but his brow furrowed at the way she addressed him.

'Uchiha?'

Tsunade lifted a finger to her chin her thoughts following the same line as the young avenger. Uchiha? The last time Sakura referred to Sasuke in such a way was…

"I want everyone out. Now."

"But baa-chan what about-"

"Now!"

There was a flurry of "Hai" and a dejected "okay" from Naruto before all three complied in exception of Sasuke who remained rooted to the spot.

"Sasuke, leave."

Said male never took his eyes off his wife. "No."

Tsunade huffed in anger. "Are you disobeying an order?"

"I'm not leaving."

Sakura spoke out again, "Figures. You never listen. Get out of here, Uchiha."

"Why are you calling me that?"

Emerald eyes narrowed, "Because you don't deserve to be acknowledged in any other way."

Inwardly Sasuke was reeling. He hadn't expected this. He had expected Sakura to smile at his entrance, to beckon him to come closer so that she could embrace him. He was anticipating this. Never would he imagine her sneering tone and her harsh demands, her accusations.

"What's wrong with you?" Her cold attitude began to grate at Sasuke in the worst way his old demeanor beginning to emerge. "Are you broken?"

He didn't want to speak to her like this, but she was beginning to annoy him. What was wrong with her?

Sakura crossed her arms a sign of defense. "Leave."

"Uchiha Sasuke," Tsunade stood before him her fist clenched, "I want you to leave now," she continued in a softer tone, so low that Sakura wouldn't be able to hear, "I will contact you after I'm done speaking to her. So I ask this of you," despite his growing agitation this surprised him, "please leave."

In all the years that he had known Tsunade she had never said "please", never requested anything and only demanded. Only because of this fact did he concede.

"Fine." He turned on his heel and left, his dark aura following after him.

Tsunade quickly closed the door for privacy and turned towards her apprentice, surprised to find that silent tears were falling down her cheeks. She brought a closed fist to her face to wipe furiously at them, her teeth gritted tightly together. The image before her was in great contrast to her earlier distaste of Sasuke. Now she seemed to be crumbling right before her eyes.

"Shishou," she whispered her voice far from steady, "why is he here? How could you let him stay in Konoha?"

This question sounded very familiar to Tsunade because Sakura had asked her the same thing six years ago.

"Sakura, what's the last thing you remember?" She kept her tone low and calm.

Sakura sniffed before closing her eyes tightly. "I remembered that everyone was dying," she bit out, "we were at war. We were so close to winning, but so far away. People just kept dying," Sakura looked at her hands, her eyes so broken, "I couldn't save them," Her opened hands turned into fists, "we couldn't save them."

Tsunade mentally categorized all the information Sakura was telling her along with her body language and tone. "What else?"

"Sasuke," her voice cracked, "was still on Madara's side. I remember Naruto giving me his stupid smile," she laughed without humor, "before taking off to fight Sasuke." Blood shot eyes rose to her mentor, "everything stops there."

Tsunade closed her eyes analyzing everything she just learned. This was starting to make sense now. "So you don't remember the injury that caused you to be where you are now."

Sakura pursed her lips before shaking her head.

The Hokage continued on carefully and with caution."Sakura," she began slowly, "the Fourth Shinobi War, the Allied Forces, Madara, everything… happened six years ago."

There was an intake of air and then, "Wh-what?"

"We won the war. We rebuilt our home. We're at peace now."

Her small body began to tremble, "How? When? What happened to me?"

"Listen to me and I will tell you what I know." Sakura swallowed nervously. "Three weeks ago, you were brought in harboring near fatal wounds from your previous mission. She suffered from some cerebral damage. I think you impaired your memory." Tsunade continued listing all the facts that led to her conclusion, "You commented about your hair. You said it was supposed to be short and it was. Six years ago. You said that everyone looked older because they are," for once she hesitated, "At that time, you had hated Sasuke for forsaking Konoha which explains your reaction to him."

Sakura was reeling as Tsunade's words sunk in. "Shishou… how old am I?"

"Twenty-two."

"Why is Sasuke here?"

"Because he chose to return he's now a reinstated ninja- Anbu."

The distressed pink haired girl scoffed. "But he tried to kill me not once, not twice, but three times! He tried to destroy Konoha! He tried to kill Naruto!"

"When we were beginning to lose all hope," Tsunade's eyes became downcast recalling those dark times, "Sasuke teamed up with Naruto and they defeated Madara _together._" She ended her statement with conviction. Tsunade had seen many things in her life. She had gone through two wars. She had regretted many things, but the one thing she was proud of was her successor and the younger Uchiha because in the darkest moment when all hope was lost the two showed the truth strength of the will of fire.

A pale hand rose to pink locks, clutching her head. Emerald eyes were wide, her face full of distraught.

"Why was he here? I can feel this anger towards him that still burns at me," a sob broke from her lips, "I can't imagine him caring enough to see me and I highly doubt that this feeling in my chest," her other hand clutched at the place above her heart, her hospital gown wrinkling under her grip, "ever stopped enough for me to be more than cordial with him. What is he to me now?"

Once again, Tsunade hesitated. Sakura needed to know, but the older woman was afraid that one more word out of her and Sakura would completely break.

But she deserved to know.

"Uchiha Sasuke is your husband."

Sakura froze her heart and her face drained of color. Mixed emotions flooded her in rapid succession. Her head began to feel light and her breaths came out short and fast. Her ears pounded and her throat went dry. She couldn't swallow. she could't think.

"Sakura, look at me, calm down," Sakura felt hands on her shoulders, "you're hyperventilating. Deep breaths!"

But how could she calm down. She finds out that six years of her life has passed by that of which she has no memory of. They've won a war that she doesn't remember ending. The ache in her chest was tearing at her at the thought of Sasuke. He returned willing to Konoha and was a reinstated ninja. And now she finds out that she's married to him.

Sakura proceeded to pass out.

"Sakura!"

XxXx

Sasuke trudged his way down the street away from the hospital. His hands were deep in pockets and his shoulders were slumped. While he regretted speaking to Sakura in such a tone, he couldn't help but wonder what was wrong with her. Truthfully, her attitude seemed reminiscent of the way she acted towards him years ago during a time when Sasuke was beginning to come into terms with the path that his life had turned. He was coming into terms with forgiving and forgetting. He was learning to forgive himself.

And Sakura was the one who supported him the most.

'Well not anymore it seems,' Sasuke thought grudgingly.

What he wanted most right now was to pull Sakura into his arms and press his face into her soft hair. He wanted to feel her arms around him in return. He wanted her to place soft kisses at his jaw and whisper her affections for him in his ear. He missed hearing her soft voice in such an intimate way.

But what did he end up with? A glare, a sneer, and a complete disregard of his presence. It wasn't hard to see, it was completely obvious, she didn't want him there, she didn't need him.

Sasuke sighed. He just wanted to take Sakura home and settle back into the peaceful routine that they had before that dreadful mission. He needed her comforting presence.

"Sasuke-san!"

The brooding Uchiha paused in his step, his eyes looking over his shoulder.

Shizune- that was her name, right?- was running towards him her arm waving to gain his attention.

When she finally caught up to him, she hunched over, hands on her knees, to catch her breath. "Sa-Sasuke," she panted struggling to string her words coherently, "Tsunade-sama requested that you return to the hospital. She needs to speak to you about Sakura."

Sasuke nodded once before making his way back with Shizune beside him.

XxXx

"Sakura, don't ever do that again!" Tsunade scolded, "You had me very worried. You are in no condition to be suffering from an anxiety attack!"

Sakura, flat on her back and sprawled across her bed, only gave Tsunade an emotionless glance.

It didn't take long for her to come to again and right now she wasn't sure if that was a good thing or bad thing.

"Look. I'm going to step out for a few minutes. I want you to stay in bed and rest."

"How can I," Sakura finally said her voice barely a whisper, "I've been in bed for three weeks- or so you tell me- but it might as well be the six years I've forgotten. I don't even think I'll be able to stand properly without help." She frowned. "All my muscles feel numb for being immobile for so long." Her eyes closed.

The Hokage turned and stepped out of the room, her hand remaining on the door. "Just," she looked back at her apprentice who looked like she had given up, on what she didn't know, "don't move and stay here."

There was the sound of her door sliding shut, but there was no other noise. Sakura turned her head towards the window. The sun was glowing high in the sky. The sky was blue. Her hands closed tightly. It looked peaceful. She remembered during war times that she would give anything to see the sky and feel as peaceful as it looked. She scoffed. She still didn't feel that way.

Sakura closed her eyes and all she could see was blood. All she could hear was the cries of people begging her to save them. Some of them were begging her to kill them. Tears began to fall from her eyes. She turned on her side and curled into herself tightly while pulling the sheets over her head. She couldn't handle seeing the world as it is today not when she was still seeing dead people behind closed eyes. She wanted to shield herself from everything around her.

XxXx

Upon arrival he was immediately ushered towards Sakura's office.

"Wait here and Tsunade-sama will come by to speak with you when she's done with," Shizune seemed to struggle, "you know."

And with that she closed the door behind her leaving Sasuke alone. He didn't want to be here. He just wanted to go home to think or maybe he'll go train. Whichever it was, he just wanted to think, to figure everything out. Why was Sakura acting like she had an aversion towards him? Why did she look so angry? What was going on?

He looked around him and at Sakura's desk. It was just as she left it: a complete mess. Sasuke let out a huff at his wife's antics. Making his way around her desk, he sat in her rolling chair and began to straighten the chaos that was laid out before him. He had spent many hours in here with Sakura, waiting for her so that they could go home together. So many hours that he was familiar with her method of organization. Satisfied that everything was straightened to near perfection he glanced at the two frames that sat at the edge of her desk.

One of them was a new picture of Team 7 that included Sai and Yamato. He remembered that day like it was an itch he couldn't reach. It was a disaster. Kakashi was making fun of Yamato causing the male to pout excessively. Sai was pissing him off and Naruto was nowhere to be seen. He was hiding from Ino because the moron that he was-is- he pissed off the other blonde for reasons that he did not care for. Sasuke rolled his eyes.

Sakura had been late and when she arrived she looked completely winded while wearing her nurse uniform. They weren't married yet, heck, they weren't even dating. She still kept her distance from him, but slowly she began to open back up. Sasuke remembered that she greeted him with a tired smile that day.

Naruto finally showed up and after tussling for five long minutes everyone got in line for the photo.

It was the most ridiculous photo ever. Just as the camera went off everything went down hill. Naruto went to tackle Sai to the ground for his usual "dickless" comment while the artist still had his fake smile plastered on his face. Yamato had his head bent in depression while Kakashi's eyes were on Naruto. Sakura had fallen asleep while standing and laid her head on Sasuke's shoulder. Sasuke, in turn, had a hand to his face while one onyx eye was staring down towards her pink head.

And that moment was frozen in place forever.

The second photo was a picture of the two of them on their wedding day. Both were wearing the traditional kimono. His kimono and overcoat had been black and tucked into loose gray pants. Sakura's had been completely white with her long hair braided into an intricate bun, flowers pinned into her pink tresses. With her arm hooked into his, she wore one of the brightest smiles she ever showed him. There was a smirk on his.

Sasuke remembered how happy she was that day. He had been satisfied too. They were happy together.

The sound of the door opening pulled Sasuke out of his memories. Tsunade walked into the room her hand rubbing at her temple. He vaguely heard her mumble something about sake.

Taking a deep breath she gave Sasuke a fatigued expression. "I'm going to be honest with you. You are in some deep shit." A dark eye brow rose. "Her memory is fine to a point, as you can tell. She remembers going to war, but that's as far as it goes. She doesn't remember that we won. She doesn't remember you're return. Lastly, she doesn't recall even being married to you." Sasuke frowned. "So, in short, in her mind, she's still seventeen, the age she last remembers."

"Are you telling me that Sakura, my _wife, _does not remember anything?"

Tsunade nodded. "As far as she's concerned," she rubbed at her head again, "she hates you."

The Uchiha's actions that followed took her by surprise. He slammed his hands, palms down, on Sakura's desk and abruptly stood. "What?" he hissed.

"We both know how you're idiotic path towards revenge affected her. In her mind, she's still stuck on that. She still holds mixed emotions about all the crap that you pulled."

"And is there anything you can do about that?" If there was some way to fix this than Sasuke was willing to do anything.

"I wish, but I've done all I can. It's up to her. There's no saying when her memories will return, if they even."

"So you're saying that there's the possibility that Sakura will never remember."

"It's not likely, but it's still possible."

Sasuke's clenched his fists tightly until his knuckles were white.

"I can't tell you what to do, but if you approach her, I advise you to do it carefully and in moderation. Always, and I do mean _always_, take into consideration that her mind is still stuck in war time. Now, I don't know how you two managed to get into a rhythm that led to your relationship, but it would be best to remember. Whatever you did, you may have to do it again if you want to save your marriage."

With that said she turned around and left Sasuke to his thoughts.

What the hell was he going to do now?

XxXx

Spotting Shizune down the hall, the blonde Hokage called after her.

"Yes, Tsunade-sama?"

"I want you to summon all of Team 7, Yamato and Sai included, along with Ino into my office now."

"Hai." Hazel eyes watched as she scampered off to do as she was told.

The walk to the Hokage tower wasn't long and by the time she reached her office and took a seat, the people she had requested to see filed in, Shizune trailing behind them.

Before she began to inform them of Sakura's condition, she fished out a sake bottle. Shizune opened her mouth to protest, but Tsunade ignored her and took a long swig of the drink. She placed the bottle down and looked at the people who stood before her.

Letting out a long sigh, she opened her mouth and began to recall the day's events and her new findings.

"Everything that I tell you right now, I trust in you to spread the word to the rest of Konoha 11 and anyone else that concerns Sakura."

XxXx

Sasuke had to spend a few minutes to regain his composure all the while analyzing everything that he just heard.

One of his precious people, his most precious person that he had spent two years of his life with didn't remember said life at all. Not even fragments of it.

Sasuke made his way back to her room in hopes to speak to her about this, about everything. Maybe he could get a better understanding. Maybe speaking with him would trigger something, anything.

He towered over Sakura's covered form. She appeared to be asleep. Sasuke closed his eyes. He was just so tired of seeing the same thing over again. Did he not just go through three weeks of watching her motionless body? Did he not just suffer through a loneliness that only Sakura could fight off?

"Sakura."

There was no response. Sasuke frowned at this before reaching out to pull the sheet away so that he could see her. His hand had been a few inches away when she spoke.

"Don't touch me."

Against his better judgment he continued anyway. When his fingertips made contact, Sakura pushed the sheet off and glared at Sasuke while slapping his hand away. "I said: don't touch me. Didn't you hear me the first time?!"

Just as it was earlier, her tone was harsh and curt.

Sasuke scowled. She glared harder before flinching. A hand reached up towards her head, and almost on instinct and concern for her well being, he went to stroke her hair in comfort. Sakura saw this and froze her eye wide staring at his hand. Seeing this, Sasuke halted his movements.

Sakura began to tremble. She bit her lower lip before tears began to fall unseeingly.

Her tears struck a chord in Sasuke making him extremely uncomfortable with her sadness. "Sakura." He touched her cheek.

"Stop. Please. Just stop," she pleaded, her eyes closed. She fought an internal battle. She was fighting a battle where she didn't know what side was what and where to even begin. The image of his hand coming towards her sent her reeling. It brought her back to the time he tried to kill her a second time.

Or even worse, the third time. Sakura tried to keep that memory from processing. It broke her heart then. It breaks her heart now.

She was torn between fear and happiness. Fear of the hands that could kill. Happiness at the show of his concern. Wasn't she married to him? Did he love her? Not likely. Did he care for her? Her aching heart couldn't help but hope that he did. How did he treat her? Did he even speak to her?

Sakura's hand rose and grabbed Sasuke's. She made to pull his hand away when he squeezed in response. A soft gasp left her lips. This was all so new to her.

"Please stop," she whispered, "I need time to think."

Sasuke nodded and with what seemed to be unwillingness- Sakura was too confused to truly decipher his expression- he released her and sat in the chair beside her. Sakura cradled her head in her hands, her hair falling over her shoulder. This action made her stiffen. She wasn't used to her hair either.

"Just tell me this," Sakura implored her eyes looking at Sasuke with desperation, "Do you care about me?" Sasuke sat there his tongue unable to move. "Sasuke, please! It's just a "yes" or a "no". Not even two syllables."

It was a struggle that Sasuke had a difficult time overcoming, so he did what was second best and nodded.

Sakura exhaled a shuddering breath. Although she had gotten answer, she had almost hoped that he would actually say something. It was easy to lie through actions.

And again she was torn between believing his sentiment and feeling happy that he really did care for her.

Unseeing eyes stared down at her lap. "Tsunade told me that I should go home after speaking to you, but…" Sakura bit her lip, "I would like to see Ino first."

"Sakura," Sasuke muttered in disapproval. He didn't think it was a good idea for her to be talking to anyone, let alone him. Was talking to a boisterous blonde going to make things better?

"Look, Sasuke," she sighed, "I don't know how much I mean to you," onyx eyes narrowed at this, "but please, trust me in this. I need to speak to Ino."

Sasuke closed his eyes slowly in submission. Didn't he just agree to do anything if it were to help Sakura? He tried to ignore the hurt he felt at the idea that Sakura needed someone else _someone who was not him _to help her. She needed Ino and not him.

Sakura needed to speak to someone she trusted unconditionally. Someone who would be blunt and wouldn't sugar coat anything. While she trusted Naruto with her life and then some, she knew that Sasuke being his best friend and near brother, he would be bias and try everything he could to steer her towards the dark male. And Sasuke…

Well, she could barely get him to even say "yes" or "no". There was no way he'd be able to explain things as clearly and extensively as she needed. She needed someone who could tell her point blank what was going on.

Before Sakura can do anything else, she needed to find her footing.

Deep in her thoughts, she hadn't realized when Sasuke disappeared.

XxXx

Sasuke found Ino dazing off at the flower shop that he was well acquainted with. The cheerful ring of his arrival as he opened the door snapped her out of her day dream and towards the brooding male in front of her.

Ino blinked in surprise. "Sasuke?" She had longed dropped the suffix years ago.

She had been deep in thought, Tsunade's earlier words going through her mind.

"_Sakura is going to be going through a hard time. She lost a major part of her memory, which we discovered after she had woken up, I'm sure some of you are aware of this," hazel eyes directed toward the younger blonds. Both nodded and still feeling confused of the events that had unfold earlier._

"_She remembers everything up to the war. From what she told me, I can conclude that we were at the climatic portion of the battle."_

_Kakashi interjected, "So she doesn't remember the past six years." He was quick to realize this. _

"_Yes and this is what I want you five to do. Do not seek her out," this brought upon confused eyes, "Do not force her to do anything she feels uncomfortable with. If she asks for your help then that's fine. Give her space, but do not mistake this as avoiding her. Only Sakura can recover her memories, we can only hope that there's a trigger for it."_

"_Wait, wait, wait!" Naruto repeated, his arms waving in front of him. "If what you're saying is true then… does that mean Sakura doesn't know that she's married?"_

_Tsunade gave a humorless chuckle. "She does now and she's not happy."_

_Ino bit her lip. If she remembered correctly, she knew exactly how Sakura felt towards the younger Uchiha. No, she wouldn't be happy at all. She would feel trapped and confused. Yes, definitely confused. _

"_I won't be sending Sakura on any missions any time soon, but keep an eye out for her. You are all dismissed."_

Seeing Sasuke in front of her in her flower shop without Sakura hooked on his arm was a new feat, a feat that left Ino feeling awkward. What was she supposed to say to him?

'Sorry your wife, the one that loved you all her life, the one you worked so hard to sweep her off her feet for years, doesn't remember you? Oh, and sorry about the fact that she probably hates you, too.'

Ino wouldn't imagine that her words would sit well with the handsome man. "Is there something you need?"

"Sakura asked me to come get you."

If Ino wasn't as good as she was at reading people, she wouldn't think that Sasuke seemed to be pouting.

Sasuke shoved his hands in his pockets in the same fashion that Shikamaru usually did, his face turned away from her.

Oh yeah, definitely pouting.

"Is she okay?"

Sasuke's eyes snapped at her in annoyance at the question. 'Does it sound like she's okay?' his eyes asked.

"She just wants to speak to you."

Ino blinked while turning around to put away her apron and tools. "Um, okay. Just give me a minute to close up the shop."

Sasuke looked towards the rows of flowers that were situated beside him. "Ino."

Hearing her name being said, she turned back around to see Sasuke staring intently at the various flowers. "Yes?"

Sasuke seemed uncomfortable with his next words, struggling, "Doesn't Sakura know about flowers and their meaning?"

What an odd question. Especially coming from someone like him.

"Uh-huh."

"Can you… do something for me?"

Ino could only blink as Sasuke explained what he wanted of her. She couldn't help but squeal like a school girl at seeing Sasuke's secret romantic side.

"That's not a problem! Just give me a second!"

Sasuke nodded once a small blush on his cheeks his lip quirked to the side in annoyance.

Even though Ino was completely over the Uchiha, she couldn't stop the thought of him being so cute with his embarrassment.

When she saw him retrieve money from his pocket, she held her hand out while shaking her head.

"Don't worry. Free of charge," she smiled slyly, "She's going to love them."

XxXx

Sakura blinked when Ino came strolling in her arms behind her back, Sasuke lingering outside the door.

"That was fast."

Ino smiled cheekily, "Well, what did you expect? He is your hubby."

Sakura squirmed from where she sat. She still wasn't used to the concept of being married and to Sasuke no less. It was still difficult to grasp.

Forcing her thoughts down, she finally acknowledged Sasuke's presence. With difficulty, she looked him the eyes. "Thank you, Sasuke."

He grunted once before turning. He looked over his shoulder, "I'll give you two a minute."

His consideration of her space and feelings were still sending her in a spiral of confusion and silent giddiness. Sakura was quick to squash it back down.

'Don't hope. Oh, please don't hope. It would hurt all the more in the end.'

She shook her head side to side to clear her thoughts. She didn't want to think about that. She didn't want to think about the ache in her heart.

Choosing to focus on Ino instead, she finally looked towards her friend. Ino still held her hands behind her back and Sakura leaned to the side trying to catch a peek of what she was hiding.

"Calm down, Sakura. Here." Ino revealed the object that was in her possession.

Sakura let out a gasp at the sight she was greeted by. It was a bouquet of forget-me-nots and they were so beautiful and in the middle was one pink rose. She lifted a hand to her mouth.

"Oh my God."

Ino beamed, "I knew you'd love them."

"But Ino," Sakura took them from her and cradled them to her chest, "this is actually too considerate even for you." She smiled softly taking in their scent while tenderly stroking a blue petal with her thumb and forefinger.

The blonde huffed. "I would get offended, but you're right. They're not from me."

This took Sakura by surprise. "They're not?"

"Nope," she popped the "p", her smile growing wider, "They're from Sasuke."

Sakura's heart froze.

What?

Sasuke got her flowers. He got her forget-me-nots and a pink rose. A pink rose that meant appreciation, admiration, and joy.

Tears began to fall from her eyes.

Ino, not yet noticing Sakura's distress, continued rambling, "It was just about the cutest thing, hearing and seeing him tell me what he wanted to do. It's a shame he didn't stick around to see your expression. He would've been very satisfied, hell, I'm pretty damn proud of my- Sakura?"

"Ino, he got me flowers," she whispered. "Sasuke got me flowers." She clutched them tightly in her arms, sobs breaking out.

"Oh, Sakura," Ino quickly came to sit on her bed stroking her hair and rubbed her back in comfort.

"Ino, I don't remember anything. I don't remember what my life was like after the war. I only remember the chaos. I am scared of Sasuke," her voice cracked, "I'm scared of what he can do, what he tried to do. I'm terrified, but this," she looked at the flowers, "what am I supposed to think? What am I supposed to feel? My mind is still stuck on the image of his red eyes looking at me with killing intent, but my heart," she sobbed, "oh my heart is still hoping and breaking at the same time."

"Sakura," Ino whispered feeling pained at her friend's hysteria, "he cares. Believe me, he cares. Also, you need to believe me when I say you married him on your own will and on good terms, heck, great terms. Now," she remembered Tsunade's words to be cautious, "I don't know how your relationship was. You and Sasuke were pretty secretive about it, but you smiled all the time. You were happy."

"Ino, I want to believe you. I truly do, but it's just so hard."

"You're strong. You'll figure things out in time. Don't rush it. You have all the time in the world."

Sakura sniffed while looking at the beautiful creation in her arms. "I love them. They're perfect."

Ino shoved at the pinkette's shoulder, "Of course they are, Forehead! I put them together!"

Sakura let out a soft laugh. "Thanks."

The blonde gave Sakura a tight hug. "So… you wanted to talk to me about something?"

"Yes, I need you to tell me everything."

"Of course."

XxXx

Sasuke knew he promised to give the two the moment together that they needed, but he, honest to goodness, could not withhold that promise.

This is how he found himself standing, his charka laced feet attached to the wall outside of Sakura's window listening intently to what was occurring inside.

Hearing Sakura break down into a blubbering mess left Sasuke feeling worse than he had originally felt. He hadn't meant to make her cry. He felt awful now. He had hoped the flowers would make her feel better, but by the sound of her sobs, he had screwed up in the worst way.

When Sakura continued to mention her fear of him, his heart clenched along with his fists. He knew exactly why she felt that fear.

Sasuke made a lot of mistakes in his life, but the worst mistake ever, the one he would always regret was when he raised his hand with intents to kill her. Three times he tried. His eyes squeezed shut, his teeth gritted tightly together.

"My heart, oh, my heart just keeps hoping and breaking at the same time." Sasuke's ears perked at this. She's still hoping? But she's hurting all the same. He couldn't do anything right.

"I love them. They're perfect." Her silent admission erased all his self-directed anger. She liked the flowers. She loved them. Her words seemed to ease Sasuke's growing anguish his body relaxing.

When Sakura finally told Ino what she wanted of her, Sasuke felt that this was the time to truly give them their privacy. He walked downwards, his footsteps silent, and when he meet the ground, his steps did not falter when he up righted his sense of direction. He continued walking towards his home. He still needed to get some clothes for Sakura to change in to.

XxXx

"Wow, I really defeated Kabuto?"

"Yeah! It was so cool and you were so proud of yourself, but I mean, you came back looking completely trashed and half dead," Ino shrugged, "But when you defeated him, it was the turning point. All the reanimated people crumpled to dust."

"And then?"

"Well, Sasuke and Naruto teamed up against Madara and defeated him as well, and let me tell you, both of them looked completely beat, but Naruto returned with his usual goofy smile and Sasuke came back looking satisfied, but confused. Though that's expected and-"

Sakura cut in. "What made him change sides?"

Ino looked thoughtful, "I don't know, really. I guess it's between Sasuke and Team 7."

"Oh." She had hoped that hearing what changed his mind and his objective would help clear all the holes in her head. "What about after?"

"The reconstruction of Konoha was completed- I'll have to take you around one day- and everything basically went back to normal."

Sakura gulped, "What about me and Sasuke? About when we got together." Those words sounded weird even to her ears.

Ino shook her head, though. "I honestly think that's to be kept between you and Sasuke." While Sakura was her best friend, she had to respect Sasuke. He deserved to be the one to reveal what he wanted when he wanted.

"I guess that makes sense. Thank you, Ino."

"No problem!"

The sound of the door opening caught their attention. Sasuke stood there with a duffel bag in one hand and the other against the door.

"Oh, hey, Sasuke," Ino chirped, "I was just about to leave. I'll leave her in your hands now."

Before Sakura could protest, Ino skipped passed Sasuke and down the hall leaving the two alone.

This was awkward.

"Um, thanks," a dark eye brow rose, "for this. The flowers. I mean," Sakura sighed feeling embarrassed for her stumbling, "thanks for the flowers. I love them."

"Hn." He walked in and placed the duffel bag on top of her bed. "I brought some clothes for you. Tsunade told me that you could be release when you were ready."

"Oh, thanks." Sakura swung her legs to the side of the bed and slid her feet to the floor. The next thing she knew she was falling to the ground.

Sasuke was quick to catch her, arms wrapping around her waist to prevent her from meeting the floor.

Sakura flinched at the contact, but all she could do was lean on him, her legs wobbling due to the lack of use.

"I knew I should have tried to walk by myself earlier," she mumbled to herself while using the bed to support her.

Seeing that Sakura could finally stand on her own, Sasuke reluctantly pulled away from her, his arms dropping to his side.

She muttered a "thanks" before moving to pick up the bag. Sasuke was quicker, snatching it away and carrying it for her.

She continued to be taken by surprised by his unexpected kindness, but she continued on towards the restroom, her legs unsteady.

Sasuke held out a hand as if to help her, but then decided it was better not to. It was obvious that Sakura felt uneasy every time he touched her. At least he knew why now. His fist clenched tightly at his side.

Walking into the room and switching the light on, she turned for the bag. Sasuke brushed passed her and dropped it on the tiled floor before walking out and closing the door behind him.

Letting out a sigh, Sakura knelt down and opened the bag wondering what kind of clothes Sasuke brought her. The first article of clothing was a dark blue shirt that resembled the shirt Sasuke would wear during their genin years. Sakura's eyes widened at the sight of the uchihwa fan on the back. With shaking hands she placed it back down and pulled out another piece of clothing.

It was a pair of black capri pants. She held them in front of her and to her surprise a pair of black panties and matching bra tumbled to the floor.

Sakura's face immediately turned red at the thought of Sasuke handling something of hers that were so intimate. Shaking her head back and forth, she returned her gaze to the pants. No emblem in sight. Satisfied, Sakura undressed out of her hospital gown and with her blush still present she pulled her undergarments on followed by the pants.

Bending over again to see if there were any other shirts, she frowned to find there was none, only a pair of sandals. She slipped them on with ease.

Sakura was still unable to fully grasp the fact that she was married to Sasuke and wearing clothing the held the Uchiha emblem meant that she rightfully belonged in Sasuke's family. She ignored the way her heart skipped as she pulled the shirt on.

Taking a quick look in the mirror, she let a soft gasp escape her lips at the sight of her slightly matured face. All her baby fat was gone, leaving high elegant cheek bones that were still red in her embarrassment. Sakura touched her long hair that was still in a pony tail. With a soft tug she pulled the band out, letting her hair fall over her shoulders in a pink waterfall. Her hair was beautiful, but she was not used to it. It reminded her of the years she wanted to forget. The years that she was too weak to be of value to her team.

Combing through the pink mess with her fingers, Sakura picked up the bag and exited the restroom and came upon the sight of Sasuke sitting at her window.

"Um," she was unsure of what to say. She was still uncomfortable around him. His presence overwhelmed her, "I'm ready to go now."

Sasuke nodded before walking towards her and taking the bag from her grasp. He headed towards the exit and Sakura made to follow him before remember something.

"Oh!" she quickly turned around and picked up the flowers that lay on her bed.

With her back to Sasuke, she didn't see the way his lips quirked up into a small smile.

"I wouldn't want to leave these." Cradling them to her chest, she gave Sasuke a small smile before he turned to continue on his way, Sakura following after.

Sakura was showered by "glad you're awake, Sakura-san" and "good to have you back" the whole journey towards the exit. She could only smile and return her sentiments. Most of the faces she saw she could vaguely recalled, but others she didn't know.

Oh, right, six years of her life gone.

After exiting, Sakura turned to the left.

"Where are you going?"

Sakura looked up to find that he was turned toward the opposite direction. "I'm going home?"

"Our home is this way."

Right, they lived together. Sakura looked at him unsure. "I don't know, though," she looked down, "I think it would be better if I stayed with my parents. I have to get used to everything and I know that my parents are the most stable thing I have right now."

Sasuke's posture became ridged. This did not go unnoticed. "My parents still live this way, right? I assume that you would know where while we," Sakura struggled, "um, dated?"

She was still unsure about everything. She wasn't even sure of her own words. She hated this feeling.

"Sakura," Sasuke walked towards her, "I don't know how to…"

He trailed off, but she wasn't more distracted by the show of emotion that shined in his eyes. She wasn't used to this Sasuke. The Sasuke she remembered never gave her a second glance. He never spoke more than two words to her, and he, sure as hell, never looked at her with more than apathy.

But his next words shook her world and tilted it on its axis, threatening to push it over the edge.

"Sakura, your parents are dead."

* * *

A/N: Like... whoa. Oh em GEE.

And if you guys didn't realize, yes, this is an attempt "continuation" of the story line presented in the Shippuden canon. I'm attempting to redeem Sasuke and his foolishness (rolls eyes. That dumbass) although I do have to agree with some other authors on this site. It's getting harder and harder to redeem Sasuke.

Review please. I appreciate it.

Till next time!


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: So I had this idea that after I complete this story I'm going to publish a one-shot deal with most of Sakura's memories from during the war and up to the accident. Let me know what you guys think!

Disclaimer: standard disclaimer applies

* * *

Chapter 4

Ino had been smart in choosing to linger in the shadows, her keen eyes watching the couple. She watched as Sasuke and Sakura spoke about something- probably about Sakura going home to their house together, she guessed- and how Sakura looked extremely puzzled.

Sasuke continued to say something that caused Sakura to stiffen emerald eyes wide and Ino knew that she needed to intervene. She didn't quite make in time to catch Sakura as she fainted, but she didn't need to. Sasuke caught her easily.

"Sakura!" Ino called out running towards the two.

Having already sensed her presence, Sasuke was not taken by surprise. His focus rested solely in the woman in his arms. He gently lifted her in his arms, her body almost weightless. Her head lolled into the crook of his neck and Sasuke couldn't help feeling slightly comforted by this familiar gesture.

Ino ran up to him, her eyes on the pinkette shining with concern. "What happened? Why did she faint?"

Sasuke grunted once before saying, "Her parents."

"Oh," she said in realization. She probably should have scolded Sasuke for saying something as monumental as that to her friend, but Sakura would have to find out anyway. "Was she trying to convince you that she wanted to stay with her parents?"

He nodded.

She raised her hand and pushed pink bangs away. "This poor girl. She has to go through everything again."

XxXx

The feel of soft sheets was the first thing that computed in her clouded mind. The next was the warmth beside her. Sakura let out a hum of delight as she curled closer to the warmth.

The last thing that processed was the fact that this bundle of warmth was a person. She then realized that not only was she snuggled up close to this person, but whoever it was, had their arm around her shoulder, their fingers tangled in her hair.

Almost fearful of what she would see, Sakura opened one eye tentatively and was greeted by the sight of a toned bare chest. She looked up to see that Sasuke's sleeping face was turned towards her and was so close that if she craned her neck enough her lips would touch his. She let out a squeak at the thought and almost instinctively, proceeded to push Sasuke off bed.

He landed with a loud thump and a groan.

"What the hell," he growled rolling into a sitting position, his eyes glaring at his wife who was kneeling on the bed her eyes still wide. With his legs stretched forward, one arm holding him up, his other hand rubbed at his eye. He had just been rudely awakened from the most rest he had gotten in the past three weeks. Having his wife sleeping beside him put him at ease enough that he was actually able to get some sleep.

But no. Sakura had to be all antsy again. He scowled.

"What are you doing in my bed? And better yet, why the hell aren't you wearing a shirt?" She hissed. "You better not have been taking advantage of me!"

It seemed like Sakura's cold attitude had returned.

"I didn't do anything," his voice was hard.

She glared. "And where am I?"

"My house." _Our house _he had wanted to add.

Green eyes glazed over as she recalled her last few moments of consciousness.

"_Sakura, your parents are dead."_

She gasped her eyes beginning to glisten with her tears, "Is it true, then? Are they really gone?"

Sasuke's ill mood had immediately dissipated at her words, his stomach churning at the sight of her tears. All he ever seemed to do lately was make her cry or piss her off.

His lack of response was all the confirmation Sakura needed. She dropped her face into her hands, her sobs breaking through her chest.

On instinct, Sasuke pushed himself to his feet and sat beside the crying woman. His arms wrapped around her shoulders and pulled her to his chest. She didn't fight his touch. One hand was rubbing comforting circles on her back while the fingers of his other hand tangled in her pink locks.

Sasuke shushed her gently. Sakura cried harder. He held her tighter.

It took her a few minutes to calm down enough to where she was only sniffling. Sasuke turned his head down and nuzzled the top of her head with his nose.

"How?" Despite her distress, Sakura was still overwhelmed by the masculine scent that Sasuke emitted. It made her feel dizzy.

Sasuke was torn. He could remember their death like it was yesterday. It was his entire fault. He couldn't save them.

They were nineteen years old and Sasuke was ready to ask Sakura to marry him, but before he could do that he needed to complete one more mission.

"_Sasuke-kun," Sakura had begun to use the suffix again, "I have a mission for you," she smiled. "Tsunade is actually letting me choose who to give this mission scroll to and I think you are the best candidate."_

_Naruto pouted. "Aw! Why does the bastard get to do it and not me?"_

"_Because," she slapped the back of his head, "I said so."_

_Sasuke was the only person that could roll his eyes without actually going through the action. "What's the mission?"_

_Sakura fished out a scroll from her pocket and tossed it at Sasuke. He caught it without pause. "You are going to escort a merchant couple to the Wave Country and back. You'll be leaving tomorrow the duration of the mission will last about a week."_

_Naruto scratched the back of his head. "I don't get it, what's so important that Sasuke has to be picked for this. It's not like the two people are royals or anything. They're just merchants. They don't seem like anything special."_

_Sakura gave a sadistic grin to Naruto. "Those two people," she cracked her knuckles, the air around her turning sinister, "are my parents."_

_Naruto froze. "Oh, shit."_

"_You got that right."_

_The blond was in the hospital for the next three days. _

It really was a simple escort mission. It went without trouble, but he couldn't say the same about the return trip.

_Sasuke spent that whole week trying to bring up enough courage to say what needed to be said. Sakura's father, Haruno Kizashi, with his dull pink hair that vaguely resembled a cherry blossom, his sideburns, and angular mustache, was very carefree and smiled a smile that Sasuke had associated with Sakura. _

_Throughout the whole trip he would crack jokes only to be the only one laughing at them. _

_Sakura's mother, Haruno Mebuki, was the complete opposite and not what Sasuke expected at all. He expected her to be sweet and gentle, but she was more reserved and quiet. While Sakura had a soft face, Mebuki's was slightly harsh. She didn't smile as much as her husband and Sakura did. Her hair was short and blonde with the middle, and longest point, of her bangs falling between her green eyes. Sakura got her eyes from her mother. _

"_Kizashi," she scolded, in a similar manner that Sakura lectured Naruto, "would you stop that nonsense?"_

_The older man just laughed while nudging his elbow at Sasuke. "Do you see that, my boy? The married life isn't all that great." _

_Sasuke tensed at the word and Kizashi seemed to notice. His smile dropped and he stopped walking turning to fully face Sasuke. _

_Sasuke figured that if he was going to be scorned he might as well have a reason. Meeting the man eye to eye, he spoke with true sincerity. _

"_Haruno-san, I intend to ask Sakura to be my wife." Both blue and green eyes stared back at him, but he didn't falter. _

"_Huh," Kizashi finally said, "will you look at that, Mebuki-chan. The Uchiha boy is being completely upfront with us."_

"_Well at least he's being courteous and asking for our blessing," she crossed her arms, "Do you care for our daughter?"_

_Onyx eyes turned towards the woman. "Yes."_

_She closed her eyes and nodded once. Sasuke returned his gaze on Kizashi. This is the man he needed approval from._

_Kizashi took Sasuke in while rubbing his chin. "Well I don't see anything ba-"._

_He never got the chance to finish his sentence when a kunai with an explosive tag attached stabbed the ground between them. Sasuke cursed barely having enough time to react. Quickly he summoned twin snakes to wrap around the tag just as it went off, but the repercussion was still strong enough to throw the three of them into the distance. Sasuke flipped to land on his feet in a crouching position, both Harunos landed more roughly. _

_Seeing that other than having the breath knocked out of them and bearing a few scratches, the two were fine, Sasuke activated his Sharingan scanning the trees around them for the enemy. _

_Sensing them easily, Sasuke flash stepped into the trees drawing his Kusanagi from its sheath. _

_This was his first mistake._

_With the precision of a trained assassin, he slit the throat of one male ninja, twisted around and slammed the hilt end into the other's back, hitting the kidney to rupture it. He followed up by switching his grip on the blade and stabbing the man through his abdomen with a backward jerk. _

_Before the two even hit the ground, his body tensed when he picked out two other enemy ninja and they were too close to his charges. Sasuke jumped back and landed on the side of a tree trunk. He bent his knees and then pushed himself off the trunk with chakra, shooting himself through the foliage and towards the Harunos and his enemies._

_Drawing out shuriken, he threw them in front of his foes making them halt in their attack. _

_The man, who seemed to be the leader of the group, acknowledged him, "Well if it isn't a Uchiha." He pulled his own katana out. "You're battle is with me." And then he lunged at Sasuke a battle cry on his lips._

_Sasuke was quick to defend and counterattack, but his opponent seemed to have true skills as a swordsman. Their blades clashed right and left, swiping and jabbing, but neither seemed to budge. This had Sasuke concerned. This was taking too long._

_This was his second mistake._

_His opponent swiped at him from above with a sweeping motion. Sasuke flipped on his hands to avoid the attack, but when he replanted, his eyes were drawn towards the last ninja who was making his way to attack Kizashi who was still slightly dazed from the earlier attack. _

_Sasuke made to intercept the attacker, but was immediately cut off but a flurry of swift combinations from the other swordsman. _

_The last ninja pulled out his katana and made to stab at Kizashi. Blue eyes widened finally seeing the weapon._

"_No!" _

_Blood splattered in Kizashi's face. He was frozen, but there was no wound. In front of him, knelt his wife, her arms spread out to protect her husband, her back to Kizashi._

"_Mebuki!"_

_Blood dripped from her mouth. "You, foolish man," Mebuki said softly with a smile. _

_The katana wielder was unfazed as he pulled the blade out of Mebuki's torso. She let out a cry of pain. The enemy ninja swipe his blade to the side to rid the metal of her blood before swinging his right leg around, his leg making contact with the woman and sending her rolling across the ground. She didn't get up._

"_Mebuki!" Kizashi struggled to get to his fallen wife, but was intercepted by the man who was lifting his blade to deliver the killing blow. Kizashi didn't care, his eyes remained trained on his wife. Oh, his beautiful wife!_

_Before the blade made contact, Sasuke appeared midair and his Kusanagi stabbed right through his throat and trachea. The trajectory motion continued and his blade stabbed into the ground, pinning the man that was currently choking on his own blood to the ground. _

_With all their enemies defeated, Sasuke ran towards Mebuki's unmoving body. He turned her body so that he could see her injury, he raised his hand over her wound, but the woman grabbed his before he could do anything. "Sasuke, look at me." Sasuke looked at fleeting green eyes. She gave him a small smile. "I'm happy to die protecting my love, but what I want you to promise me is," she gasped, short of breath before continuing, "that you will do the same for our little Sakura."_

_Sasuke's throat was dry, his heart was pounding. "Yes, I promise."_

_She closed her eyes. "Good." She breathed her last breath. _

"_No."_

_But before Sasuke could grieve further there was another explosion behind him. He leaned over Mebuki to shield her body from the blast. His eyes widened._

_Kizashi!_

_He turned around to find the man, not at his previous spot, but sprawled a few feet away. Sasuke quickly ran to the other man. Kizashi began to cough up blood. Sasuke lifted his head so that he wouldn't choke. Using his basic knowledge of medical ninjutsu that Sakura taught all her teammates, Sasuke tried to heal whatever was wrong. He gritted his teeth to find that he couldn't figure it out. He didn't have enough knowledge to know what to do. Was he suffering from a punctured lung? Or was it his stomach? Blunt force trauma? _

_Despite his outward appearance of calm, Sasuke was panicking. _

"Sasuke-kun, I trust you to take care of my parents. Promise me that you'll protect them."

_That was what Sakura had told him right before she saw them off. And he had completely shattered that promise. _

"_Sasuke, my boy, don't worry," he struggled to speak, his breath short._

_Stricken Sharingan eyes looked into blue eyes. "I want you to take care of my little girl," he wheezed, "I'm putting my trust in you. You have my blessing to marry her. Don't break her heart, or I'll haunt you," he gave a weak chuckle. _

"_Haruno-san," Sasuke didn't know what to do. He knew the tone of his voice. He had heard it from many people in his days. It was his dying wish. His last words. _

"_Don't worry about me," he turned his head towards the body of his unmoving wife, "My daughter is in good hands and my wife," despite his dying body, he smiled, but the smile was sad, "I'll see her soon."_

_With a shaking hand, he reached into his kimono shirt and lifted a cherry blossom pendant. A sharp tug was enough to pull the necklace off his neck. He urged Sasuke to open his hand. He complied without a thought. Placing the pendant in his palm, he forced Sasuke's hand to close over it. "Give this to my Sakura-chan."_

_Satisfied that he had said and done what he needed, Kazashi closed his eyes. They didn't open again. _

Just as he did years ago, Sasuke struggled to retell the story that would break the pinkette's heart further.

Never in all his years did Sasuke make as many mistakes as he did that day. He knew he shouldn't have left the two unprotected. It was basic knowledge. Even a genin knew this. He knew he shouldn't have gone after the enemy, leaving his charges defenseless. He had been careless and stupid. His mistakes cost him and he had no one else to blame but himself.

But furthermore, it cost Sakura. Because of his mistakes her parents were dead.

Sasuke had been so careful with his words. He had been afraid that Sakura would leave him.

After years of trying to regain her trust, she had finally opened up to him and her feelings appearing, her heart on her sleeve, but this time it was reciprocated. He was afraid that when she found out what happened, she would return to her old self and resent him, that she would shun him, resent him, and condemn him to be alone forever. He was so damn afraid that she would refuse to marry him. He refrained from telling her Kazashi's last words.

Just as they had been then, they were still words that were exchanged between a concerned father and his future son-in-law.

"I," she sniffed while pushing Sasuke away, "I need to be alone." And instead of demanding him to leave, she stood from the bed and walked out. The sound of her retreating footsteps resounded in his ears. Sakura seemed to find her way easily because the sound of front door opening and closing resounded in the house.

Sasuke punched the mattress his eyes clenched shut. "Damn it!" Just as she had done years ago, she left him and closed herself off.

XxXx

Sasuke found her an hour later. She was at the cemetery. She stood before two graves that he was very familiar with. Her eyes were downcast tears falling along her cheeks. He kept his distance. Sakura needed this time. He needed to give her space to come into terms with everything. Sasuke struggled to keep his body in place when Sakura stumbled to her knees. He watched as she squeezed her eyes shut, her arms cradling a bouquet of pink carnations.

"_Why are you getting those flowers?"_

"_Hm?" Sakura looked up as if he had just pulled her out of her thoughts._

_He cleared his throat feeling slightly uncomfortable. "Why those flowers?"_

"_Oh, these? Carnations are a flower of mourning. Pink stands for remembrance." She gave him a sad smile. "I will never forget them."_

She placed the bouquet between the two head stones. With Sasuke's trained ears he was able to hear her voice.

"I love you both. I don't know what was the last thing I said to you two, but," she sniffed, "I love you." She wiped at her eyes. "I'm married, you know?" she cracked a small smile and a short laugh, "I'm married right now and I don't even remember. I didn't even know you two were gone until just hours ago. I can't even remember anything."

She shook her head. "I love you both so so much."

"Sakura."

The pinkette sniffed once before acknowledging the new presence. "Kakashi-sensei, I haven't seen you all day."

"Yes, well I've been busy getting lost on-"

"-the road of life," Sakura finished for him.

After staring at the graves of her parents, she had a better understanding of that phrase.

"Does it ever get easier?"

"Hm?"

"Missing them. Moving on. Does it ever get easier?" she elaborated.

Kakashi let out a sigh as he looked at the orange tinged sky. The sun was setting. "Not really. It's more like..." he tried to find the right words, "learning to live without them."

"I see."

Silence ensued between them, and then, "How are you doing, Sakura?"

Sakura laughed without humor, "I don't even know anymore."

"Where is Sasuke?"

"I don't know. I can't stand to be around him. There's just too many conflicting emotions."

"Ah."

"I think he's annoyed with me. It wouldn't be a first, but then again, he probably doesn't care."

Kakashi chose not to reply, but he knew the young woman's words weren't true. He looked over his shoulder towards the tree off in the distance. He could make out Sasuke's form standing beside it. "I know you're going through a difficult time, but as your old teacher," Sakura's lips quirked up minutely, "I have to say that you just need some time. And think about it this way," he said as he turned to leave, "You managed once. What's stopping you from doing it again?"

Sakura's eyes widened as she turned towards the silver haired male. He gave a retreating wave and poof-ed.

The young woman returned towards the two small monuments. Those were words to think about. Maybe she was looking at everything in the wrong perspective.

"Sakura."

She didn't turn around easily recognizing the voice. "Did I hate you?" This question took him by surprise. "I mean, back then. Did I hate you when it happened?"

No, she hadn't. Or at least that's what she had told him, he never believed her, especially not now.

"No."

"Oh."

Suddenly he began to wonder if she might start. At least back then he had known that she loved him, but now he didn't know what to think. His worse fear was that she would blame him and spit at him for his carelessness. He was afraid that she would condemn him, never to love him again. He didn't think he would be able to handle that.

"I know what you're thinking," this broke his thoughts, his heart thumping in apprehension, "and I don't blame you."

He let out a breath he hadn't realized he was holding. "I think I should though." This made him tense. "But I don't." She raised her hand to her lips and then placed her finger tips along her mother's name. She repeated the action with her father's. Then she rose to her feet and turned to him, but did not meet his eyes. "Did you kill them? Their murderers?"

She had asked this of him before. "Yes," he said slowly anticipating her answer, not wanting to hear it.

"Good." She walked away. Sasuke stayed behind to pay his respects before heading towards the training grounds. Sakura needed this time alone.

XxXx

The walk towards the memorial stone was not an easy one. She walked by headstone after headstone of other fallen ninjas. There were so many. Most of them held names she had known, the ones she failed to save. She remembered all their last words to her.

_"It's okay, Sakura-san."_

_"I don't want to die."_

_"There's nothing you can do."_

_"Just kill me."_

_"I'm scared."_

Sakura finally found herself standing before the memorial monument. Green eyes skimmed over all the names. She fell to her knees, her arms hanging limply at her sides. A soft cry of pain left her lips as she leaned forward, her forehead hitting the stone ground. She didn't even wince. Fists clenched tightly.

"I'm so sorry!" she sobbed, "So sorry that I couldn't save all of you!" Her body began to tremble and shudder with all her grief.

XxXx

Sasuke was punching and kicking the wooden stump with built up frustration. His knuckles began to bleed and his shins bruised, but he did not stop. He let out a shout as he sent a particularly hard punch. There was a resounding crack, and then the structure shattered. He finally halted his attacks, his pants coming out harshly.

Just as Sakura was dealing with her grief again, Sasuke was dealing with his gut wrenching regret all over again.

XxXx

Uchiha Sasuke was not pleased.

She had kicked him out of their room.

Uchiha Sasuke was also worried. He knew she needed her space and he knew that he wasn't the best person for her to be around. She still looked at him with cool stares and always kept her distance. She had arrived at their home before him and was cooking dinner.

"I thought you'd be hungry," she had muttered without giving him a glance. He tried very hard not to notice the glaringly absent Uchiha emblem from her clothing.

Of course, rather than doing such a thing as a sign of affection, she was only doing this action as a sign of obligation.

After he had bathed and eaten, he went to help Sakura with cleaning the dishes, but his close proximity made her stiffen. In silent admission, he returned to his seat at the table.

This is when she made the request that made his jaw tighten. "I would like to sleep alone."

This is how he found himself, arms crossed and standing at the foot of the bed that resided in the spare room. He had never been kicked out of their room, but he had to concede to his wife's wishes.

Sasuke dug his hand in his pocket looking for the object he desired. When his fingertips brushed against it, he fished it out. Holding in front of his eyes, it was the cherry blossom necklace that Kizashi had given him. He had taken it from Sakura after she had gotten out of surgery for safe keeping. Next to her wedding band, this was the most important material item that she valued. He should return it to her, but almost chose not to when the memory of the first time he gave it to her crossed his mind. He lowered the pendant in his palm and closed his eyes. He had done all of this before, but why did it feel like it was all happening for the first time?

Sasuke turned and headed towards their room just as Sakura emerged from their kitchen. He stopped right outside their doorway. She gave him a cool curious glance before walking up to him, questions in her eyes.

"Sakura," he said softly.

His wife said nothing, only seemingly staring right into his soul.

Sasuke lowered his gaze as he went to grab her hand that rested at her side. Sakura flinched and made to step back, but Sasuke persisted, stepping forward and keeping the grip on her hand tight.

"Sasuke," Sakura admonished almost desperately.

He ignored her and lifted her hand up, forcing her to reveal her palm. Her eyes widened when he dropped the pendant in her grasp. She let out a shuddered breath before clenching her hand shut, over the item. She bit her lip and a small whimper left her form, her eyes now closed. Sasuke's hold on her hand grew gentle and grazed its way up her arm, over her shoulder to cup her cheek. He felt her tears slid along his skin.

"Sakura."

The pinkette abruptly pulled away and brushed passed him.

"Good night, Sasuke." And then she closed the door behind her, leaving Sasuke alone in their darkened hall. He ignored the way his heart squeezed at her dismissal.

With a tightened posture and a churning gut, Sasuke returned to the empty room. He tried to ignore the fact that his wife's scent was lacking from the room. He removed his shirt before crawling into bed. With his body face down and his face turned to the side he let out a long sigh and closed his eyes, willing himself to sleep.

XxXx

Sasuke woke up with a start. Shooting up into a sitting position, he automatically fished out the kunai that he had placed under his pillow hours earlier. With Sharingan eyes activated, he scanned the room for any danger. Seeing none, he closed them and used his chakra senses to try and detect any sign of the enemy. It was all clear. He deactivated his Sharingan and lowered his weapon. What had woken him?

"No! Don't!" The sound of Sakura's muffled scream sent him into motion. He sprinted to their bedroom down the hall and kicked open the door. Eyes darted around frantically only to land on Sakura who was writhing in the tangled sheets. She was still asleep.

"Please!" and she was talking in her sleep. She let out a whimper and Sasuke was by her side in an instant.

"Sakura."

"No," she moaned out, "Don't die on me."

Sasuke placed a gentle hand on her cheek remembering that Sakura, even before the accident, would have nightmares of her time during the war. He sat at her side with one hand stroking the wrinkles her forehead made with her distressed expression and the other holding her hand.

"Sakura," his voice was barely a whisper, "I'm here and it's okay."

Her face relaxed and Sasuke leaned down to kiss her forehead his hand moving to the back of her neck. This time she hummed in content a smile emerging. He kissed her again, but this time on her lips. It almost felt like years since he last kissed her. It was barely a brush of their lips, gentle almost fleeting.

"Sasuke-kun," she mumbled before turning on her side, her hand holding onto his with a tight grip her forehead now over the edge of the bed.

Sasuke smirked at her antics. With her grip he wouldn't be able to pull his arm away. His eyes were drawn to the reflective light on his ring finger. Sakura's finger was bare because before every mission they would both remove their rings so that it wouldn't interfere with any hand signs. He would have to give her ring back to her. His gaze softened. One day, when she accepted their marriage, when she accepted him, he would return it to her.

Instead he settled himself on the floor, his back against the bed. Just as he thought, Sakura didn't release his hand. It would be numb in the morning. He leaned his head back and turned it towards Sakura's face. He laid his head close enough that his forehead was against hers. His eyes took in her peaceful expression in. He continued to stare until he couldn't keep his eyes open any longer.

* * *

A/N: Daw! How cute! Sasuke's stealing kisses from Sakura when she's sleeping!

While reading up more on Sasuke's character I found out that he wasn't entirely respectful to his superiors, meaning he never add the proper suffix such as –sama, -san, and –sensei, but I would think that he would respect Sakura's parents enough to refer to them with said respect.

**Note: **And before anyone of you guys get on me for Sasuke's mistakes. Stop. Don't even go there.

I'm aware that Sasuke is a badass ninja and this would _never _had happened to him, but I tried very hard to steer away from this chain of events. I couldn't. I thought some more and I would like to say that while Sasuke is a strong, inexplicably strong, he is, first and foremost, cocky and arrogant. He would only use his full strength if he knew that his opponent was strong. Sasuke could easily underestimate someone. He hadn't expected to be attacked and by skilled ninjas by no less.

And this is my point, I will stand by it.

Anyway,

Review please! I appreciate it!


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Sigh. I'm surprised I'm not burnt out from updating back and forth between _Second Chance _and _Promise. _I'm determined to get as close to completion as possible by this weeks end after that, all bets are off. I'm not sure when and how often I'll be able to update.

So now, the continuation of _Promise. _ This is another long chapter. Let us proceed!

Disclaimer: Standard disclaimer applies

* * *

Chapter 5

Sasuke began to stir awake just as the sun began to peek across the horizon. He let out a muffled groan when a sharp pain became prominent in his neck due to the position he slept in. Rubbing a hand against the place of annoyance, he turned towards the woman sleeping that rested not inches away from him. Her face was devoid of the stress that she had been undergoing. Onyx eyes softened at her calm expression. His hand ached to run his long fingers through her hair. Under normal circumstances, she would, in turn, waken and groggily blink the sleep out her eyes before presenting him with a gentle smile. She would always greet him with a smile, but not anymore. He was only greeted with biting words or harsh frowns.

Sasuke twisted his body so that he was now facing her her small hand still encased in his larger one. He should return to the guest bedroom, he thought. Sakura would not take too kindly to finding out that despite her request, he had slept next to her anyway. With a resigned sigh, he made to retrieve his hand into his possession, but Sakura seemed to disagree with his actions. She let out a harsh sound that could almost be called a growl before mumbling incoherently. Sasuke's lip quirked to the side at her antics. If only she would be as willing to have him around while she was awake. Gently, he coaxed her fingers to release his.

Once he was out of her grasped, he rolled his neck while massaging his arm to return the circulation to it. He rose to his feet and noticing Sakura's bare shoulder, seeing that the blanket had fallen away at some point during the night (Sakura had the tendency to kick while she slept) he pulled it back over her form so that the morning chill would not affect her. Taking a step back, his neck still throbbing from his earlier position, he began to wonder if it was a good idea to have spent the night sleeping by her side in such away.

Sasuke ran a hand through his dark locks as a smirk appeared on his face.

What a stupid question, he thought.

Of course it was worth it.

With that final thought, the Uchiha turned on his heel and returned to his own room with hopes that he would get a few more hours of rest.

XxXx

Sakura woke up feeling surprisingly well rested. She had expected to feel the usual stiffness that seemed to seep into her very bones when she had nightmares. Emerald eyes clenched shut. Although her dreams were disorienting, she could remember each and every one as they played through her mind. Shaking her head to dispel the gruesome images of war and death, she propped herself with her arms to take in her surroundings. While it was unsettling to her that she now lived with the lone Uchiha (he's not alone anymore. Remember? You're married to him, her inner whispered), she found that she was adapting quickly to her new environment.

Rolling out of bed and on to her feet, Sakura walked towards her- their, _their- _bathroom where she tried to ignore the way her personal items seemed to mix in so well with Sasuke's. With a soft sigh, Sakura proceeded to go through her morning routines.

Minutes later, the pink haired kunoichi emerged with thoughts of exploring her new home. Stepping out of the room, she glanced at the closed door down the hall. She spread her senses out and picked up his dormant chakra, signs of his slumber. Emerald eyes became downcast as she replayed last night's events in her head. She honestly hadn't meant to disregard him the other night, but she couldn't find herself to look him in the eyes either.

Letting out a soft sigh, she continued to the living area, the sound of her pattering bare feet her only companion. The early morning rays streamed through their curtains. She took note of the standard furniture layout. She approached their couch and ran a hand along the surface. She smiled when she found that she liked the feel of the couch under her fingertips. Looking around her home she was quick to find her own taste of furniture arrangement. From the white silhouette of the drawn curtains to the simple feel of "home" in the room, she could clearly see what she had done.

It felt so odd seeing things she had done, but didn't remember. She closed her eyes as she tried to picture herself scrutinizing everything before purchasing. Her forehead then furrowed when she tried to imagine her furniture shopping with Sasuke. Together. All of a sudden the room seemed to stifle her.

She needed air. Quick to see the sliding door, she almost through herself out the door and stepped out onto the porch that stretched along the side of the house. Sakura's head tilted to the side in curiosity as she stepped out further to inspect her surroundings. There was nothing significant about the land they owned, Sakura thought. It was a vast piece of land that stretched quite the distance with a small lake seemingly placed in the middle.

The image of raven haired children playing together brought Sakura to her knees. She struggled to hold herself together. She could imagine herself enjoying early mornings while sitting on the steps of the porch with a cup of tea. She could see herself smiling at the sound of her children's laughter. Moreover, she could see another by her side. Sasuke.

Sakura exhaled sharply as the image faded, her heart beating furiously. Not only did the thought of her children- Sasuke's children, _their children- _make her feel light headed, she found that it would _please _her.

She struggled to pull herself together. How? Why?

Questions ran through her mind nonstop and she was unsure if whether she could stop them.

"I need a shower," she suddenly gasped out suddenly. She needed to calm down in order to collect her thoughts. "Yes," she whispered softly to herself, "I will be fine after a shower. Everything is fine. Perfectly _fine._" She chose to ignore how she stressed her words. She knew she was far from fine.

XxXx

The sound of the water running woke Sasuke. Currently on laying on his stomach, he rolled over to his back while letting out a soft groan. Despite returning hours ago to get more sleep, he felt far from fully rested. Throwing an arm across his eyes, he spread his senses out. He could detect Sakura's warm chakra in their bathroom, just as the sounds of the plumbing indicated. He tried to ignore that her chakra was subtly spiking which was an indication of her stress. Swinging his legs around the bed and onto the floor, he raked his fingers through his raven locks before standing. He needed to prepare for the day which meant he needed to return to their room to retrieve a change of clothes.

Upon entering their bedroom, he could pick up the distinct sounds of Sakura's humming. He smirked at the sound. Sakura had the tendency to hum often. Very often. He recalled, that on occasion, she would break out with a tune when she did shuriken warm-ups. Letting the sounds of Sakura's notes calm him, he took smell of their room and her scent. Sakura didn't smell of flowers or vanilla, as most would expect her to. She spent clean, fresh, and purely her. She smelt like home.

Sasuke was in the midst of retrieving a dark shirt when he heard the sound of the shower shutting off. Not paying much mind to it, he continued on per their usual routine. The sound of their bathroom door opening reach his ears followed by a feminine squeak. Turning his head towards the source, he raised an eyebrow in question.

His wife stood in the door frame clad in only a towel. Without thought, dark eyes slowly raked up her body taking in the image of a completely blushing pink haired kunoichi. His gaze grew more intense when he realized that she was wrapped in the only towel with a hole two inches in diameter in it. She had refused to throw it away, something about sentimental value, he thought fleetingly before being further distracted as a stray water droplet fell from her bangs and glided along the swell of her breast. Becoming rather timid under Sasuke's dark gaze, Sakura pulled the towel more securely around her body, but this only caused Sasuke's attention to exposed skin that was not covered by the towel. Sasuke took in the sight of her fair skin and the lines of her lean abs.

Desire for his wife coursed through him almost violently. His muscles tensed and he tore his gaze away from her. His hands clenched into fists and he made to close his drawers, but ended up slamming it shut. Making a grab for a pair of pants that lay on a chair, he quickly made his way towards the bathroom. He brushed passed her, the close proximity allowing him to take in a fresh scent, enhanced by her shower. Onyx eyes darkened further and his body seemed to coil up tensely. He looked to his side only to be meet with emerald orbs. Her eyes widened at the look in his eyes He wanted Sakura. He wanted his wife fiercely and he made no move to hide the desire that must have been reflected in his gaze. He watched as she swallowed roughly. He wanted his wife, but with gritted teeth, he knew he could not have her. Not yet.

Without another thought, Sasuke disappeared into their bathroom and slammed the door.

The abrupt sound snapped Sakura out of her stupor. Her face was hot from the blush that adorned, not only her cheeks, but seemingly her whole body.

She had seen his desire and while at first she thought his dark gaze was just a glare, she was wrong. Oh, she was _so _wrong! Never did she think that he would ever hold that sort of gaze, let alone look at her with those eyes!

His eyes made her _squirm. _

Shaking her head fiercely to rid herself of her blush and to snap out of her daze, she walked towards their closet to retrieve clothes. She had already begun to familiarize herself on how she organized her personal items, which really didn't change much from her younger years apparently. She had come to find that nearly all her clothes had the uchiwa fan stitched onto them in some sort of fashion. She was far from ready to acknowledge her place in Sasuke's life, so not being able to find a normal article of clothing almost made her tear her hair out. Luckily, she was able to find a long box full of her old clothes towards the back.

Which is what she was currently digging through right now. She pulled on one of her red shirts and looked at herself in the body length mirror that was in the small confined area. She watched as her reflective self tilted her head to the side. She used to feel comfortable in this shirt, but while looking at herself, she began to think otherwise.

Sakura figured that with her seventeen year old mind, she would still be accustomed to her seventeen year old likes and dislikes.

Apparently not.

She pulled off the shirt and replaced it with another. She frowned. She still didn't feel satisfied. Exchanging her shirt for another, she could only frown. For some odd reason, she wasn't satisfied with them. how she felt when she decided to put them into storage?

She sighed before pulling off that shirt as well. She supposed she might as well get over herself and wear the clothes that she owned now.

Finally deciding on an outfit, she stood in the mirror once again to assess her appearance. She wore a pair of black capri pants along with a red sleeveless zip up shirt with the Uchiha emblem on her back. Seeing it glaring back at her made her blush. How many times, as a young girl, did she imagine having this symbol bestowed upon her. She wasn't quite sure of how to feel about it now.

Pushing her thoughts to the back of her mind, she smiled at the sudden need for some tea.

XxXx

A topless Sasuke, dressed in black pants, emerged from the bathroom as he towel dried his hair. Deeming the task complete, he tossed the towel aside and raked his hand through his hair once. He could sense Sakura's presence in the kitchen, so he pulled on his shirt and headed towards the sounds of cluttering porcelain cups. He made no move to hid his presence so he made sure that Sakura could hear his approach.

Upon hearing the sound of feet patting towards her direction, Sakura turned to the dark male and looking at onyx eyes remind Sakura of the moment they had earlier. A soft blush appeared on her cheeks and for a moment, she felt skittish.

But then she remembered just who she was looking at. Uchiha Sasuke. Missing-nin. Traitor. Turning her back on him, she spoke softly, "I'm making some tea. Would you like some?"

"Aa."

Sakura could not reason why her hands began to shake. She clenched her hands several times willing to gain control, but she found that she could not. She let out a soft curse at her weakness. She shook her head. She had to pull it together. Her quaking hands reached for one of the mugs in the cabinet above her head, but in her inability to control her shaking, she accidentally knocked it over. Seeing the falling object, Sasuke flash stepped reached for the falling item, but in that moment, with frightful eyes, all Sakura saw was a chidori charged hand coming towards her face.

Before she could stop, a scream tore through her lips, her hands coming up to shield her face. A memory she wanted to forget flashed in her mind. Immediately tears fell from her eyes.

After catching the falling object, Sasuke quickly placed it on the counter, his arms reaching around to pull his crying wife into his body. She pushed at his shoulders furiously and struggled to gain some distance between them.

"Sakura!"

"No! Just let me go please!"

"No." His worry was concealed carefully, but it didn't mean that it wasn't there.

"Let me go," she finally wretched herself away from his grip and backed up until she could not longer move the counter behind her hindering further movement. With one hand, she grabbed at the counter behind her as if it would help orient herself. Her other hand covered her mouth the stop the quivering of her lips.

"What's wrong," he asked cautiously as his hand reachedfor her. Sakura, seeing the same image in her head, slapped his hand away.

Sasuke's eyes narrowed, but he refrained from reaching for her again.

"Why?" she finally asked, "Why would you do that?" Sasuke remained silent, not fully understanding her question. "Tell me! Why?!" she almost screeched at his silence.

"I don't know what you're talking about," he finally said through gritted teeth.

Her eyes glared at him fiercely. "Bullshit! I'm talking about the time you almost killed me!" Dark eyes widened. "And no, I'm not talking about the time when Kakashi-sensei and Naruto saved me, just in the nick of time I might add. I'm talking about the time where you almost succeeded," she shouted.

Sasuke didn't know what to say. While he was struggling to accept the sight of his distressed wife, he had to keep his own feeling of regret at bay. He had tried to kill her, had almost gone through with it. He remembered it clearly.

_Naruto leaned his back against the bark of the tree. He just couldn't do this anymore. He couldn't find the strength to fight the person in front of him. "Just go ahead, Sasuke. Just do it. I'm not going to stop you anymore."_

_The dark haired male let out a dark chuckle, as his Kusanagi rose to pierce Naruto in the heart._

_This is where Sakura found the two as she landed in the destroyed clearing. "Oh no." Her heart began to pound. Naruto was giving up. He was going to let Sasuke kill him. She couldn't let that happened. She just couldn't!_

"_Sasuke." Cerulean lowered to the ground and closed in acceptance. He figured that if he was going to die, might as well be at the hands of someone he cared about. His only regret was that he couldn't save his friend. He couldn't bring him back home. This was it._

_Sasuke's eyes narrowed but his attack didn't waver. What a fool._

_His blade met flesh._

_Blue eyes widened. _

"_Naruto, don't give up."_

"_Sa-Sakura-chan!" His female best friend, his sister, stood in the place he had just occupied. She had pushed him out of the way. She took the attack in place of him. _

_Sasuke regarded his former teammate with a mocking scoff. "Typical."_

_Sakura ignored him and looked at Naruto with proud eyes. "Don't give up. Never give up." She gave him a weak smile, blood leaking from her lips. "If you do, then all your hard work would be for not." _

"_Foolish girl." Sasuke pressed his blade harder into her until it struck wood. Sakura cried out, one hand clasping the blade as if it would stop the pain. Through her gloves, she began to bleed her fingers sliced open._

"_Sasuke! What are you doing?!" Naruto cried, "That's Sakura-chan!"_

"_Hn. I know. She always got into the way," his eyes grew sinister._

_Channeling his electrical current into his blade, Sakura let out a blood curling scream her body convulsing._

_Naruto trembled at heartbreaking the sound, at the sight, but for some reason he was frozen on the spot. The sight of his best friend in the process of killing his bond sister broke something inside of him. Was there no way to save Sasuke?_

_Sasuke ceased the attack and Sakura slumped forward, but unable to go any further due to the weapon protruding her chest. All muscles in her body twitched and she could feel her heart's erratic beat. She was going into cardiac arrest. If she didn't treat herself she would be dead in seconds. She was lucky she wasn't already dead. The electric current had also disrupted her optical nerves. She was without clear sight. She could only make out vague shapes and shadows. _

_Maybe that was a blessing. If she was going to die at Sasuke's hand at least she didn't have to take in the look of his face. _

_Sasuke raised his lightning laced hand, the sound of millions of chirping birds escalating around them. In rapid motion, he went for Sakura's head._

"_Sasuke-kun."_

_Finally, in those last moments, Naruto regained control. He punched Sasuke in the face, his body powered by the Kyuubi's chakra. "You bastard! I won't let you land another hand on Sakura-chan!"_

_Sasuke landed a distance away and was unable to land on his feet. Naruto didn't give him time to reposition before he dove after him. _

_With a shaking hand, Sakura grabbed the sword and struggled to pull it out of her chest. The wound glowed with green chakra. She needed to heal it as she pulled so that it would minimize blood loss. She needed to hurry. She began to feel light headed, which meant that her blood was pumping too quickly, overwhelming her brain. She let out a soft whimper when the blade finally came out. She dropped it to the ground and fell to her knees. _

_Sakura placed her palms together to gather chakra. She needed to reboot her heart. To do so she needed to replicate a defibrillator. She then pressed her chakra-filled palms against her chest. She let out a cry before losing consciousness and falling to the ground. Her breathing ceased._

_Seconds later, her body took in oxygen. Her heart restarted. _

"I don't think you realize just how close to dying I was, Sasuke," she hissed. The dark haired male said nothing. "And what I just don't _get _is how I managed to forgive you. I don't understand how we ended up how we are, married and apparently happy. Well guess what, I'm not happy right now. I wake up, six years of my life is forgotten, my parents are dead," his fist clenched at this, "and I'm living with the one who almost killed me."

Sakura shook her head, wiping furiously at her eyes. "Just tell me one thing, why did we get married?"

Sasuke wanted to tell her the words he knew she wanted to hear, but in the moment when it really mattered, he still couldn't seem to talk through the knot in his throat.

In the passed two years they had been married, Sasuke had never needed to voice his reasons, his feelings, because Sakura didn't need his words. She understood every gesture, every look. Sakura understood everything, but apparently, she didn't anymore.

"Well I know one thing for sure. We're not married because of your second goal, to restore the clan." She gestured around them, "Obviously since we have no children, it wasn't for that reason. So tell me," her gaze was hard, but underneath the ferocity of her hardened emerald, she was pleading with Sasuke, "Why are we together?"

He was still unable to speak. When had speaking to Sakura become this hard? All he needed to say was one simple sentence.

But he couldn't.

Sakura groaned out in frustration. "I can't handle this!" She closed her eyes her once stern voice turning soft, hurt lacing her voice, "why can't you just talk to me?"

At his lack of answer, she turned and left the house, leaving Sasuke, once again, alone with his regret and his own hurt.

XxXx

"Fancy seeing you here. I'm starting to wonder if this is going to be a regular occurrence," Ino said thoughtfully while looking at her nails. She would need to get them done soon.

"I need you to spend time with Sakura."

"What's with the no nonsense attitude? If you want someone to do something for you, you should start by asking, nicely." Sasuke's eyes lowered to the ground, and for once, Ino faltered with her teasing. "What's wrong?"

The blonde woman didn't really expect Sasuke to answer her, so her eyes widened when he opened his mouth. "I made Sakura cry."

Blue eyes narrowed. "What?" she hissed.

"She's remembering that day," he hesitated, his fists shaking at his sides, "she was remembering the third time that I…" he trailed off unable to finish.

"Oh…" she crooned sympathetically. Usually Ino never felt bad for Sasuke, not necessarily, but seeing his carefully concealed saddened expression, she couldn't help but wonder how badly everything was affecting him. She didn't think Sakura realized that she wasn't the only one suffering right now. "Okay then, I'll do that. Where is she?"

"The cemetery."

XxXx

"I don't know what to do anymore."

A soft breeze blew through pink locks. Her eyes were closed, her tears still present.

"I just don't know."

"Why won't he talk to me?"

"Is that so hard?"

"What could I have done to make things better?"

"Am I losing my mind?"

Question after question left her lips, but there was no one to answer. She wasn't sure if this would make it worse or better for her.

"I wish you guys were here. You two were always honest with me, especially you, kaa-san," she sniffed, "I miss you. And I could really use tou-san's horrible jokes right about now."

Sakura sat crossed legged in front of her parent's graves. "It seems just yesterday that you guys were here. And now you're not."

"I don't know what to feel right now."

"Kami, I still love Sasuke-kun," she admitted, finally allowing her emotions to flow out of her. "I figured I should be happy to wake up and find that he and I are married happily, but something's holding me back." Sakura clutched her pendant through her shirt. "I just can't get over the fact that I almost died at his hand."

XxXx

Ino supposed that she probably shouldn't be closing the shop whenever she wished. Her mother would be furious, but there were more important matters to attend to like assessing Sakura's state of mind.

She found her friend just as Sasuke said she would. She frowned when she noticed that Sakura was still crying. For once, she hesitated about whether to approach her. She just looked so sad.

Ino was quick to shake her head of those thoughts. She had a mission and Sakura's happiness was at stake.

Her steps were quiet and cautious as she approached the girl.

"Hey, Sakura," she said softly.

The pinkette sniffed before replying quietly, "Hey."

"I know that this is probably not the best time right now, but," she squatted next to Sakura, "I figured I should take you around the village to, you know, show you around like I said I would." Sakura sniffed again. "But if you're not feeling up to it, I can totally take a rain check." Ino made to stand up, but a hand stopped her.

"No, I'll go. Just give me a moment."

Ino smiled, "Okay. Take all the time you need." She stood and backed away to allow Sakura her privacy while inwardly feeling triumphant. She wasn't sure if Sakura would take the offer, but if she presented it in the fashion she had done, she knew Sakura would take the bait.

Sakura stood and wiped her eyes before turning towards her friend. With a weak smile she walked to her, "Okay, I'm ready."

Ino hooked her arm in Sakura. "Alright then, first off, I need to take you to this awesome place that sells the best hair products."

Sakura let out a soft laugh at her friends usual antics. She needed this.

XxXx

Sasuke kept his distance at the roof tops, his presence a lingering shadow. He should have let Sakura have the day with Ino, but he just couldn't stand the thought of leaving her side when she was so close to breaking.

A dark forbidden thought entered his mind. What if he drove her away?

He had been so focused on trying to continue their lives with their usual routine, but what if that wasn't what she wanted anymore? What if she didn't want him? What if she left?

Sasuke wouldn't be able to handle it.

XxXx

"Oi, Forehead, I'm going to go over here for a minute. Be right back," Ino called back as she jogged off in another direction. This left Sakura to stand alone in the middle of the street. She looked around her and spotted a place of interest. She walked up to jewelry stand and greeted the shop keeper cheerfully, who was an elderly man.

Immediately an item caught her eye. She picked it up gently and held it in her palm. It was a sparkling silver butterfly hair clip. She wasn't usually a materialistic person, but for some reason she really wanted it. She quickly inquired what the price was.

When the older man told her the price, Sakura's reached into her pockets and frowned when she realized she didn't have enough money. With a weak smile she looked back at the merchant. "It seems that I don't have enough. I'm sorry. I can't buy it."

The man hummed sympathetically and nodded. She placed the item down and after one last whimsical look, she walked towards the direction Ino disappeared to.

Sasuke, seeing the chain of events, came up to the shop keeper after Sakura was a distance away. "I'll buy that."

XxXx

Ino lied. She hadn't wanted to, but after seeing the look on Sasuke's face when he had came to her shop earlier collaborated with Sakura's distraught expression, she knew she needed to step in.

When she said she'd be back in a minute, she had skewed her words. She went off to see the Hokage.

"They need a mission," she immediately stated after bowing in respect upon entering her office.

A blonde eye brow cocked upwards. "And who might "they" be?"

"Sasuke and Sakura and they need it bad."

"Explain."

Ino let out a sigh. "Their marriage is on the line now. Sakura's struggling with the fact that Sasuke had failed to keep her parents alive along with coping with the time he almost killed her. I can see it in her eyes and you of all people should know that Sakura is very easy to read."

Tsunade nodded in affirmation, "Go on."

"Sasuke, on the other hand, is suffering period. He sees the growing distance that Sakura is forcing between them and the iceberg that he is, he doesn't know what to do. Oh, and to top it off, he came for my help today," Tsunade quirked an eyebrow, "yeah, that's when you know it's bad."

The Hokage pursed her lips together before looking at the collection of mission scrolls strewn all over her desk. "Fine. Bring them in, along with the loud brat and Sai."

Ino groaned, "Now I have to do more favors!"

Tsunade glared. "It wasn't a favor," she said harshly.

Ino laughed sheepishly. "I'll be right on it."

XxXx

"Where did Ino go?" Sakura asked aloud as she continued to look around.

It's been fifteen minutes and there was still no sign of the blonde anywhere. Sakura sighed. She knew better than to let the woman out of her sight. Now she would never find her.

But to her surprise, she saw her running towards her in the distance.

"Where were you?" Sakura asked when Ino was close enough.

"Well Tsunade-sama needed to speak to me."

"And?"

Ino dismissed her question with a wave of her hand. "Not important. What is important is that she needs to see you."

"She does?"

"Yep," Ino came behind Sakura and ushered her towards the Hokage tower, "Now get going! I have things to do!"

"Um, okay," Sakura began to walk unsure.

Watching her pink friend disappear in the distance, she raised her voice, "Okay, Sasuke, you can come out now."

The dark male landed beside her. "What did the Hokage need?"

"Well, hello to you, too," Ino drawled sarcastically. She had known that Sasuke was hovering over them the whole afternoon. He was just too overprotective. Ino frowned. He was also concerned, too. They all were. "You all have a mission. I'm supposed to let you guys know that-" She looked around to find that Sasuke had already disappeared.

She huffed. "I never get any thanks for the things that I do."

XxXx

Sakura poked her head into the Hokage's office. "Did you need me, Tsunade-shishou?"

"Yes, come in."

The younger woman did so and stood in front of her desk. "So what is it?"

"I have a mission for you, but right now we're waiting for the other three idiots to get here."

Sakura smiled at the thought of a mission. It felt like so long since she's been on one. "What kind?"

"Escort."

Tsunade took in the appearance of her apprentice. She looked worn out and new developed stress lines were prominent on her features. Everything was taking its toll on the young woman. "How are you feeling?"

"Quite alright."

"No headaches?" she shook her head. "Any flashes of memory of any kind?"

Sakura stiffened at her words. Oh, yeah, she had some alright, but not any she would have liked.

"Well?"

"Not anything that I didn't remember already," she said her voice tight.

Her words only confirmed Ino's from earlier, but before she could inquire about her health any further Sasuke hopped in through the window. Sakura immediately grimaced and turned her head away from the newcomer. Tsunade noticed. Ino was right. The two needed to go on a mission and soon.

Sasuke noticed as well. His gaze lingered before closing and taking his place beside her.

"What I'm trying to figure out is why the Yamanaka store is always closed when I come by! I just want to get something for Hinata-chan!"

"Maybe it's fate's way of saying no."

"Shut up, Sai!"

The voices from outside followed the last pair to their group as they entered the room.

Naruto walked in with his eyes narrowed towards the pale companion. When he spotted Sakura, his signature grin appeared. "Sakura-chan! You're okay!" He proceeded to engulf the girl into a bone crushing hug.

Sakura giggled at his antics. Sasuke listened to her tingling laughter and stored it in the back of his mind. It seemed like forever since he last heard her laugh.

"Yep! I'm doing fine."

"I see that you are looking as ugly as usual, hag."

Sakura's eye twitched as she pulled out of Naruto's embrace. "Sai. You are someone that I didn't miss."

"Yes, I would have to agree. I don't miss the ugly expression you are currently giving me."

"I'm going to maim yo-"

"Alright! That's enough!" Tsunade shouted. The four lined up in front of her desk with Naruto squeezed in between Sasuke and Sakura. Onyx eyes glared. "I summoned all of you here because I'm assigning an escort mission."

"Woo! I get to get out of the village again!"

"Shut up, brat!"

Sakura glanced at the blond in puzzlement. Didn't Naruto _always _leave the village? She'd have to ask him about it later.

"As I was saying, you are going to escort the feudal lord back to his home. His entourage includes his son, the lord's advisor, and his stable boy. Expect bandits and ninjas of the like to be raiding. You will leave tomorrow at noon," she tossed the scroll to Sasuke, "You will be the captain of this squad. The mission is estimated to last one week. You are all dismissed."

"Hai," Sai and Sakura said simultaneously.

Naruto mumbled a "okay baa-chan."

And Sasuke gave a curt nod.

All four filed out of the room.

"Finally!" Tsunade opened her drawer and with a grin she began to enjoy life's simple pleasures, her precious sake.

XxXx

"Meet at the gates half and hour before noon."

Sai smiled before disappearing in a puff of smoke.

Naruto scowled. "Mr. boss-boss, you could at least say please." Sasuke glared. "Fine! But only because I'm the successor to the Hokage position will I let this slide. Next time," he grinned evilly, "you won't be so lucky." He proceeded to cackle maniacally with malice in his eyes.

Sasuke didn't listen to his empty threat when he heard a soft gasp from Sakura. She was looking at Naruto with big eyes.

"You're going to be the next Hokage?"

Naruto looked confused. "Yeah, I thought you knew that- oh, wait, um," he stopped suddenly feeling awkward.

Sakura let it fly over her head as she tackled him down into a hug. "I'm so proud of you!"

Naruto unsure of what to do returned her embrace and chuckled sheepishly. "Thanks, Sakura-chan. I knew you would be." He took this moment to glance at Sasuke over her shoulder.

Despite the apathy he portrayed, Naruto could see through his well concealed longing for contact with their pink haired companion. Naruto looked away. He felt selfish for being able to hold Sakura while Sasuke, the one who Sakura belonged to, couldn't. He would be lying if he said he wasn't glad that the woman remembered him, but at what cost when someone who cared for her so unconditionally couldn't receive the same attention.

But there was nothing he could do to help. He could push Sakura towards Sasuke, but the last time he tried it, it didn't turn out very well. Sakura had gotten furious at him and yelled for him to butt out.

This was something that not even he, Uzumaki Naruto, could not fix.

A/N: What will happen on the mission? Oooooh mystery!

I'm SO tired haha. If most of you hadn't realized I'm actually typing out a chapter per day and at one point, three chapters. And I mentioned before that the only reason that I'm rushing things is because I have a limited amount of days when I'll have free time to type.

What do you guys think?

Review!

See you guys next time!


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: **Yay! An update! I'm soooo sorry it took me so long. I just haven't had the time! I hope this extra long chapter will make up for my absence.

Disclaimer: I do not own _Naruto _

* * *

Chapter 6

Leaf shinobi had their fair share of escorting nobility. In fact, this sort of mission happened on such a common occurrence that after some time, the nobles began to be categorized.

There was the overly paranoid bunch. This particular group always demanded the highest ranking ninja to escort them.

There was the arrogant group. They had the tendency to refuse protection, denying any weakness. They liked to pick fights with their escorts.

Then there was the snobbish pack. They felt that due to their high status, their escorts were not worthy to be graced with words, but in the few times they chose to say words, they usually spoke condescendingly

Rarely did a reasonable noble come by, but in these times that come far and few between, it was a blessing.

Imagine the relief and surprise the team felt when they were greeted not only face to face with the feudal lord, but with respect. Sakura glanced at her teammates to take in their surprised (well Naruto was surprised) expression. She smiled softly before she heard her named being called.

"Ah, Sakura-san, I didn't realize that you were going to be one of my escorts."

Sakura bowed in respect before addressing him, "Likewise Ukita-dono."

The daimyo bellowed out in deep laughter, "Come now, Sakura-san! You can address me by my first name!"

Sakura smiled softly, "Of course, Mimura-dono."

Ukita Mimura was an older man in his forties. He was rather light hearted, in contrary to what many believe he should be. Sakura spoke with him many times during her apprenticeship under Tsunade, and she found that she enjoyed his light humor.

With a navy haori that concealed his slightly protruding belly and black civilian pants, the thought that he was even nobility would have never occurred to her. His light brown hair was short, and his beard was neatly trimmed.

"I am very fortunate that you and your team were chosen to accomp-" his words were cut short by a young voice.

"Tou-san?"

Curious as to where the source of the voice came from, Sakura leaned to her right to find that there was a young boy, looking around the age of six, standing a distance away from his "tou-san".

Looking behind him, Mimura broke out in a grin. "Ah, yes! Come here Nobu," turning towards the young kunoichi, with the boy standing at his side, he proudly spoke, "this is my boy. Nobu, this is Sakura-san and she will be helping us get home."

The little boy looked up at the pink haired woman with curiosity.

"Mimura-dono, I didn't know you brought your son with you," Sakura said as she took in the boy's appearance. He had the same colored hair, but different eyes, presumably from his mother.

"Yes, well my wife was quite insistent that I spend more time with my son so I brought him with me," Sakura's lips twitched towards a frown in disapproval and this did not go unnoticed by the lord. The usual light glint in his eyes turned serious, "That is another matter that I must discuss with you and your captain."

Sakura nodded once before she felt a tugging on her apron. Green eyes shot down at the source to find the boy looking up at her, curiosity burning in his eyes. "Sakura-san?"

The young medic smiled at his young voice and knelt so that she was at eye level with him. "Yes, Nobu-kun?"

"Your hair…" a small hand reached out, and quickly understanding what the boy wanted to do she leaned forward, "it's girly," his little mouth pursed together then, "but it's pretty." He smiled cheekily revealing a dimple on his left cheek and Sakura could see that this boy was clearly Mimura's son. "You're pretty."

Sakura let out a laugh at his words. "Arigato, Nobu-kun," she ran her nimble fingers through his short brown hair affectionately, "you are rather handsome yourself." He blushed at her words his head lowering in sudden shyness.

A moment passed and he raised his head to meet bright emerald eyes, "Will you be my wife?" He finished his question with an endearing smile, his eyes shining with hope.

Sakura's eyes widened in surprise and Mimura seemed absolutely baffled before letting out a boisterous laugh.

"My boy grows up quickly! At least he has good taste," Sakura blushed at his words only causing the man to let out another round of laughs. "Nobu, you're embarrassing Sakura-san. Go to Riku for now. I need to speak to Sakura about boring grown up stuff."

The boy's nose wrinkled at his words just before he sent Sakura another smile and running off.

"Ah, they grow up so fast, don't they, Sakura-san?"

Sakura straightened to her full height before smiling at the daimyo. "He is quite the charmer," she said in agreement.

Mimura's carefree tone turned serious, "As I mentioned earlier, there is something I must discuss that is of great importance. May I speak with your team leader?"

"Hai, that would be Sasuke," she gestured behind her.

The man's eyes brightened in realization. "The Uchiha? Oh, yes, isn't he your husband?"

Taken back by his words, Sakura stuttered through her words, "W-what? No, no, it's not like that," the Daimyo raised an eyebrow, "well, I mean it is, but… um… Sasuke! The Daimyo wishes to speak with you!" Now flustered at her inelegance, she quickly, albeit frantically, gestured Sasuke over.

A look passed through Sasuke's face that was border line inquisitive, but nonetheless, he took his place beside her and greeted the daimyo.

"I have traveled for many years and I have encountered a variety of dangers on my travels. I have never been severely harmed, but" he frowned, "I feel a sense of foreboding this time." He turned his head towards his son who seemed to be talking amiably to another man. "He is my pride, my joy, my world." He turned his stern gaze on the two leaf ninja. "If we are to be attacked, I want your word that your first priority will be to protect my son."

He let out a sigh as he remembered Sakura's disapproving look from earlier. "I know it's not safe for a young boy to be traveling with someone of my status and I took the extra precaution necessary on my journey here, but-"

Sasuke place a hand on the man's shoulder to stop his words. "There is no need. This mission was entrusted to my team and we will not fail."

Sakura's eyes widened not only at the Uchiha's gesture, but his words. This was basically Sasuke's way of a promise that he would protect the child.

It was almost a physical struggle for Sakura to keep up the emotional walls that she built around herself. She found that while her anger towards Sasuke was substantial, it was fast fading. Sakura had a difficult time holding on to her anger which left her feeling frustrated. She knew that she had a sufficient reason to hold distrust towards the Uchiha, so she simply did not understand why her heart seemed to want to give in to him.

Shaking her conflicting emotions off, Sakura smiled at Mimura. "Do not worry. We will protect Nobu-kun with our lives."

Stern eyes stared at the two for a moment longer, before they relaxed. He nodded once before stating that he needed to speak with his advisor before departing.

Sakura watched the older man walk away before turning towards the dark male beside her. Emerald eyes scrutinized him. She wanted to know what he was thinking at this moment. She wanted to know why he had said what he did. Under normal circumstances, it would have been herself or Naruto who would proclaim promises of protection. That was clearly not the case.

Feeling her gaze on his form, Sasuke turned his head towards his wife. He met her gaze and did not waver.

Softly, she spoke, "Why?"

Sasuke blinked once before looking away. "Why not." He glanced once more at the small child before his attention was drawn by Naruto who made his presence known between them. Throwing his arms around his teammates' shoulders and ignoring Sasuke's glare, he turned towards Sakura while waggling his eyebrows.

"So… I heard you got a marriage proposal," he said slyly.

Sakura stiffened before retaliating. Violently.

Naruto was now faced down on the ground, Sakura's foot planted firmly on his back. "BAKA!" she screeched.

"Ack! Sakura-chaaaaan! I was just saying what I overheard," he said while curling up into the fetal position.

Sakura glared and kicked Naruto one more time before turning her back to him with crossed arms and her nose in the air.

Sasuke's eyes looked toward the sky before closing. He let out a sigh, "Get up dobe." Kicking Naruto in the same manner Sakura did, he turned towards Sai and gestured him with a tilt of his head.

Sai walked up to the three (one that seemed thoroughly incapacitated) and turned towards their lone female, "I don't think you should take much thought into dickless's words, I mean," his gaze turned contemplative, "No one in their right mind would marry a hag like you."

Naruto's eyes widened as he felt the air around them still.

Sakura stiffly turned her gaze to Sai, her gaze murderous. So preoccupied with her killing intent she did not notice Sasuke dark glare with Sai on the receiving end of it.

The blond was quick to jump to his feet and intercept Sakura, his hand grabbing her wrist to avoid her physical anger. "Ne! Ne! Sakura-chan! Don't listen to him!" He sidestepped as Sakura tried to kick him, "Remember what that runt said? He said you're pretty! Even a little kid knows that! Sai is just stupid, remember?"

The two looked at her target and the male simple graced them with a smile. Sakura snarled.

As a last resort, Naruto wrapped his arms around hers to restrain her. "Not to mention someone would want to marry you! In fact," at this point he was blabbering, "you are married! Remember? To Sasuke-teme!"

At his words Sakura stilled and Sasuke had to fight to not face palm. That _idiot. _

Sakura didn't meet anyone's eyes as she finally settled down and pulled away from the blond's confining embrace.

Finally realizing his words, he stumbled with his words, "I mean…" he trailed off taking in Sakura's genuinely frustrated appearance. She wrapped her arms around herself and was clearly upset, but, Naruto frowned, she was upset with herself. "Sakura-chan…" He raised a hand to her, but Sasuke stopped him with his words.

"Enough. We have more important matters to attend to," onyx eyes glanced to the pink female. He didn't like that she was looking very frail. He wanted to reassure her- of what? He didn't know- but he knew he couldn't. Instead he took a tone of authority.

Sakura's eyes remained downcast but she was not immune to Sasuke's words as he relayed the daimyo's earlier concerns. Her arms dropped to her side and her fist clenched. Why was she being so damn sensitive to Naruto's words?

'It's true though, isn't it,' her inner hissed.

She clenched her eyes shut. Kami, she was pathetic! She was an individual who was well trained in the art of being a kunoichi! She needed to control her emotions!

Taking a deep breath, she gathered herself together before opening her eyes in determination. Her current predicament would not hinder her abilities. She had a mission to complete. She would not be weak!

"-protect the daimyo, but the child must remained unharmed, first and foremost," Sasuke finished.

Naruto's cerulean eyes nodded once and noticing that Sakura was joining their discussion, he angled his body so that she would be included.

Sasuke's dark gaze raked over Sakura's form taking in her appearance. He noted, with satisfaction, that Sakura seemed to regain her composure. "Sakura," he addressed her. Said girl meet his gaze awaiting his command. "Since our charge's son favors you, you will remain in close proximity to him at all times." She nodded. He looked at his male teammates. "We will remain hidden in the trees and will keep communication via radio."

With that said, all four fished out their radios. After hooking them around their necks, they collaborated to the same frequency and checked the communication link.

Now prepared, the four made their way towards the daimyo and his entourage. Nobu, who was petting their horse that was carrying their supplies, was quick to notice their approach and ran to greet the pretty young lady and her three friends.

Sakura was glad to note that there was no carriage. Mimura had confided in Tsunade that he did not agree with traveling in a carriage as it was too ostentatious and would easily draw in unwanted attention. (He also mentioned how a good long walk was good for his aging health.)

"Sakura-san!"

The young medic vaguely heard Naruto's snicker from behind her. She rolled her eyes before lowering herself so that she faced the boy. "Yes, Nobu-kun?" The child blushed at the suffix before grabbing her petite hand.

"So will you be my wife?"

Sakura blanched but quickly recovered. "Nobu-kun, I honestly don't know what to say to you." She'd hate to break his little heart.

Nobu held a contemplative look as he thought about something. "Riku-san said that you would probably say "no"." Although she had no idea who this "Riku" person was, Sakura grimaced at his words. "He said you'd say "no" because I didn't get on one knee." Green eyes widened and a hand lifted to cover her now agape mouth as the little boy did as he said.

From behind her, Naruto's jaw dropped and Sasuke looked slightly peeved. Sai held a mildly interested expression.

"Sakura-san, will you marry me?" he looked up at her imploringly and Sakura was struck speechless.

"Nobu-san!" Another voice called in surprise.

Five different heads turned towards the newcomer. A man, who seemed to be in his twenties, stared with wide blue eyes at the scene before him. Sakura assessed this new man with a clinical eye. She had to admit that he was fairly attractive for an average man. He had black hair that was long enough to brush his shoulders and a build that was stronger than the average civilian. Medic eyes spotted a scar that adorned his neck and her eyes narrowed. She was familiar with many scars and could probably pinpoint what type of weapon caused it. The faded injury that this man obtained could only come from a weapon that was poisoned.

Earlier, with her peripheral sight, she noticed him as he tended to their horse. He must be the "stable boy" Tsunade spoke of, but why would a person of his occupation have a scar from a poisoned weapon. If he was a simple civilian he wouldn't have known that he was poisoned at all or at least not enough to get proper treatment on time. She pushed her observation aside to be analyzed at a later time as she saw him approach them.

"Riku-san," Nobu muttered though pouting lips, "You ruined it. I was asking Sakura-san to marry me on one knee just like you said I should."

"I didn't think you were actually being serious," he said, his voice border line aghast.

"Of course I was," the young boy said almost petulantly, "Sakura-san is so pretty." At the compliment, Sakura sent the boy a smile causing him to blush. "And she has a nice smile," he added quietly.

Riku shook his head at the boy's statement before meeting Sakura's gaze. He was informed that in Konoha there exists a young woman with pink hair, stunning green eyes, and is a well renowned medic-nin. He remembered labeling that bit of information as irrelevant as they were never going to meet said woman with such unique qualities, but now the evidence was glaring at him. He never imagined that she would be so strikingly beautiful. He blinked twice before finally speaking. "I am Riku and you must already know who I am."

Sakura nodded before speaking. "I am the team's medic, Haruno Sakura," she ignored the burn of Sasuke gaze at her words, "and my teammates, Sai, Uzumaki Naruto, and Uchiha Sasuke," as she spoke she gestured to the respective person.

"It is a pleasure to be your acquaintance."

Sakura was not surprised by his eloquent speech. Being around nobility, he must have been taught how to address people formally.

Sai suddenly spoke from behind, "Hag, are you going to leave that poor boy without an answer?"

Sakura swore that she was going to mutilate Sai.

At the mention of his earlier request, Nobu's eyes shine brightly as he remembered what he had been doing. He looked up at Sakura expectantly.

"Um… Nobu-kun…" she struggled with her words.

But Riku spoke before she could continue, "Nobu-san, that is not the proper way to ask."

The boy frowned, "But you said that all I needed to do was kneel and ask."

"Yes, that is true, but you also have to court a young lady."

"Court?" he tilted his head in confusion.

"You need to try to gain her affections first with continued acquaintance, gifts of the like, and kindness."

Sakura could only stare at the two. Were they really having this conversation? She couldn't believe it!

From behind her, Sasuke bristled in light annoyance. He had watched the events before him play out and while he did not feel the need to end the boy's amorous questions, he did notice the gleam in that Riku's eyes when he first laid them on Sakura. He had seen that look before, had seen it in his own eyes. Riku was attracted to Sakura. Tch, how annoying.

"Kindness…" Nobu seemed thoughtful, "does that mean I have to ask?"

Riku was hesitant this time, "…yes, asking is the polite thing to do."

Nobu returned his gaze to Sakura. "Sakura-san?"

Oh Kami, what now?

Naruto drew closer this time so he could see the expression on his friend's face. He was sure to remember this moment always (and maybe he'll rub it in Sasuke's face that a six year old had more class than him when proposing).

"May I court you?" His question was asked with proper etiquette that is expected of the daimyo's son. "I promise that I will spend time with you and I'll be very nice and I can tell you things and you can tell me things and I will give you flowers."

Left utterly speechless she could only utter out one word, "sure?"

This seemed to please the boy as he patted Sakura's thigh once before running to tell his father the great news.

"What just happened?" Sakura asked to no one in particular.

Naruto threw his arm around her shoulder and with a grin answered, "I think you just agreed to some pre-engagement kissing up."

Seeing Sakura's frazzled expression, Sasuke announced that they were going to be heading out now.

Naruto patted Sakura on her head with his hand. "It's okay Sakura-chan. If you want, I could always tell him to back off."

Sakura glared at the blonde. "Don't do that! That will crush him!"

Naruto shrugged. "You're choice," he snickered, "make sure to invite me to your wedding though."

"NARUTO!"

XxXx

Half an hour into their journey, Sakura was fast to learn that Mimura's advisor, Osamu, was a spastic lanky man who was adamant about remaining on a tight schedule. He seemed to be the type of man that was all business with no such thing as leeway. He appeared to be strict and she didn't think he would ever address the people they hired for work. Of course, this evaluation was shot down when he was having _kittens _as Nobu revealed that he found a baby snake and proceeded to _chase Osamu with it. _

Mimura didn't seem to be in a better state either. With frantic arms, he chased after his son as best as he possible could. Sakura supposed she should stop the events unfolding before her eyes since she knew that the snake was just a harmless baby grass snake (it appeared the Riku realized the same for he only ran a hand along his face in exasperation), but Sasuke beat her to it. Sakura watched as Sasuke appeared from the trees and plucked the snake from Nobu's hands. Without a second glance at the reptile, he calmly informed the daimyo that the snake was harmless.

The two older men let out a sigh of relief with Osamu profusely thanking Sasuke.

Then he proceeded to scold Nobu, while his father just seemed glad that his son wasn't going to be writhing on the ground in pain due to a poisonous bite. (Of course, Sakura could have easily healed him and concocted an antidote with the stored herbs in her scrolls.)

Sasuke gave Osamu a grunt before walking towards the foliage. Before taking off into the trees, he bent down and let the snake slither from his palm and in to the wilderness. He threw one more glance towards Sakura and then he jumped into the trees.

After Nobu sullenly apologized to his tou-san and Osamu, he ran towards, to no one's surprise, Sakura and began to walk beside her.

"Sasuke-san is so cool!"

"Um, yeah. He sure is," she mumbled suddenly feeling awkward.

"Are you friends with him?"

"Of course I am."

Nobu looked around before lowering his voice. "I think Sasuke-san likes you, too."

Completely baffled at the boy's words she asked, "Why do you say that?"

"He looks at you a lot," his nose scrunched up, "is he courting you, too?"

Oh my…

XxXx

Sasuke paused in his tree hopping on the branch he was currently perched on.

"_Is he courting you, too?"_ He had heard Nobu's question through Sakura's radio and he was curious to how Sakura would answer the boy.

"_Well, you see Nobu," _there was a pause, _"I don't think Sasuke is courting me."_

There was a soft gasp as if he was surprised to hear this. _"But you're so pretty!"_

He heard a forced laugh from Sakura, "_Yes, well appearance never mattered to Sasuke,_" that was true, "_and I don't think Sasuke actually likes me._"

Onyx eyes narrowed.

XxXx

"And I don't think Sasuke actually likes me," Sakura said finally.

Nobu simply looked aghast as Sakura lost herself in her thoughts.

Well, she didn't think Sasuke liked her, but then again they were married.

She thought back on the last few days and recalled all the moments that indicated that Sasuke cared. From the first day she woke up, when he gave her flowers up, to this very moment where he continued to provide her with the space she needed, he showed his concern over her wellbeing.

Pink eyebrows scrunched together. Sasuke had been tentative around her. He had been careful with the words he spoke and he seemed compliant to her every wish. Emerald eyes darted towards his hidden chakra signature. Although his chakra was concealed, Sakura could probably pinpoint him from miles away simply because she _could_.

All these characteristics were not of the murderous lone Uchiha she had remembered during the war.

Maybe he did change. And maybe, just maybe she could open up to him again.

"Nobu," both turned around to see Mimura grinning at them, "come here, you've been crowding Sakura-san the whole time," the boy pouted, "come spend time with your tou-san." At this Nobu, gave a little wave to Sakura before dashing off into his father's arms.

Sakura's eyes softened at the sight. Nobu was a precious boy and everyone could see that his father loved him dearly.

"He's quite taken by you, isn't he?"

Sakura turned her head to find that Riku was now walking beside her, one hand holding the reins to his horse.

"I suppose he is."

"And he has a good reason to. I've heard about your skills, your accomplishments," Sakura had heard this speech many times before and unknowingly, she began to tune him out. Her eyes glanced towards the sun overhead. They must have been traveling for about two hours now, "but no one mentioned that you'd be so beautiful."

Emerald eyes widened when his words registered in her mind. Stunned by his sudden compliment, Sakura stumbled a bit before composing herself. "Wha-what?"

Riku only glanced at her towards the side before returning his gaze forward. "You're beautiful and if you would allow me a chance, I would like to take you out for dinner."

Sakura proceeded to blush.

From afar, someone was seeing red as their fingers left indentions in the tree underneath their palm. Upon seeing the pink haired medic's blush, the branch was snapped in half.

Sasuke was furious. Who did this man think he was coming on to Sakura?

A jealous rage tore through him and he soon found himself between Sakura and Riku. Sharingan eyes glared murderously at the male as he placed a possessive hand on Sakura's arm.

Surprised by Sasuke's sudden appearance, she questioned him quietly, "Sasuke? What are you doing?" From her angle she could not see the rage in Sasuke's crimson eyes.

The Uchiha remained silent, his glare unrelenting at the other man.

Sakura's smaller hand wrapped around Sasuke's wrist and tugged to gain his attention. "Sasuke?"

Without taking his eyes off Riku, he nearly growled his words, "You are no longer a Haruno. You are an Uchiha. Remember that, Sakura."

Emerald eyes widened and then narrowed in indignation. "What?" she hissed.

Hearing her harsh tone, he reluctantly pulled his eyes away from the object of his anger and towards the seething woman. "You are my wife and you belong to no one else but me."

Sakura yanked her arm from his grasp. "Oh, really," she spat, "and what brought this up? All because a man compliments me doesn't mean I'm going to jump him or anything, Sasuke. And you have no right!"

"You are a married woman and you are married to me. This gives me every right."

The two glared at each before Sakura let out a cry of frustration and shoved Sasuke's shoulder before stomping away towards the shadows of the trees.

Sasuke could only stand there and stare after her. While he had been too angry to realize the consequences of his words, he was now angry at himself. Now Sakura was even more upset with him.

"_Not cool, Sasuke," _Naruto reprimanded.

"Shut up," he hissed back.

"Sasuke-san."

Crimson eyes turned towards Riku. "What?" he growled dangerously. He was still angry at this man for having the audacity of speaking to his wife in such a way.

"I would like to apologize," Sasuke's rage did not waver, "I did not realize that Sakura-san was taken. I had only assumed the opposite because of the name she claimed she bears."

Sasuke gritted. Of course he would not mention that she didn't remember their union and that the only reason he was encouraged was because she lacked her memory. Pushing that aside, Sasuke turned his body towards Riku.

"As a Konoha ninja and as your escort, I have orders to assure the daimyo's safety and his entourage," his gaze darkened," but if you give me a reason to, I will revoke that privilege from you and I will not hesitate to retaliate if you so much as bat an eyelash at my _wife._" He made sure to stress her status.

The young man met his gaze unflinchingly, surprisingly, and nodded firmly. "Of course, Uchiha-san. I will only pursue a friendship with Sakura-san," Sasuke growled, "if she allows."

"You will do so to remember."

With Nobu on his shoulders, Mimura watched the events before him unfold with slight concern. He knew the Uchiha's reputation and upon seeing Riku speak to Sakura and request time with her, he knew that the Uchiha would retaliate.

"Nobu?" He said to his son above his head who was also frowning due to what he witnessed.

The boy bent forward so he was looking at his father upside down. "Yes, tou-san?"

"Are you feeling hungry?"

The boy brightened, "Yes!"

"Then I suppose it's time to take a break," raising his voice he addressed everyone else, "Well I'm feeling rather winded, I suggest that we take a break."

A flash of blonde suddenly burst from the trees. "Hell yeah! Break time! Oi! I think there's a lake," Naruto put his index finger in his mouth and pulled it out in a way that is used to detect the wind (not that he needed it) and looked thoughtful before pointing towards a direction, "thatta way!" Then he darted in that direction.

"Then it's settled," Mimura said while placing his son back on his feet.

Osamu suddenly popped in, "but we should only rest for about fifteen minutes if we're to make our first destination by night fall."

"Pish-posh, there's no need to worry," Mimura waved his hand dismissingly while Osamu gave him a deadpanned expression. Looking towards Sasuke and Riku, he noticed that his words didn't seem to sever the tension between them. He let out a sigh before calling out, "Riku! Take Nobu. I do believe there is some stored jerky in our packs. Please make sure he eats."

Riku slowly tore his gaze away from Sasuke's before giving a small bow to Mimura. "Hai, Mimura-dono." With that he tugged on the horse's reins and gestured Nobu to his side before walking off in the direction Naruto disappeared.

Closing his eyes and deactivating his Sharingan, he gave an order to Sai and Naruto, "secure the perimeter."

"_Way ahead of you!_"

"_Hai."_

Hearing the daimyo approach him, Sasuke turned his body towards the older man. Mimura paused by Sasuke's side and spoke, "Sakura-san is a kind spirited young woman and I understand your actions," he tilted his face to look at Sasuke, "she _is _a beautiful woman and you cannot hold it against her when other men take notice. And take these words from an old fellow whose been anchored down for nearly twenty years," he grinned, "she is always right. Now you need to be ready to grovel at your feet. Take this time to go to her."

With that said, Mimura continued on his way.

"Hn."

He closed his eyes and extended his sense in order to locate Sakura. He, too, could locate her even if her chakra was suppressed. Being in her presence so often, he was in tune with her. He found her easily. She was in the general direction that they were now heading towards.

Letting out a frustrated sigh, he took off as well.

XxXx

The lake was positioned in a clearing, the edges of one side of the lake bordering the trees. The sun above their heads created a glimmering surface and the soft breeze brushed against the grass as well as wild flowers that had bloomed.

Their horse was currently drinking from the water and Mimura was sprawled on the grass, his now bare feet dipping into the water. He was dozing lightly as Osamu sat a distance off with his feet in the water as well while reading a scroll.

"Riku-san? Why is Sakura-san upset?" Nobu asked while nibbling on a piece of dried meat. His eyes darted towards the place that Sakura was currently at. She was sitting on a boulder that sat at the edge of the lake with her legs pulled up to her chest and her arms wrapped around them.

Riku had long shaken off the killing intent of the Uchiha and looked down at the boy with a smile. "She is upset because Sasuke, she, and I got into a little spat."

Nobu frowned. "She's not smiling. I don't like it when she doesn't smile."

He chuckled with affection as he ruffled the boy's hair. "Don't worry. Sakura-san just needs a moment to calm down and she'll be back to normal in no time."

"Is there any way I can help her?"

Riku shrugged. "Make her smile."

Nobu stared at the older man's face before quickly stuffing the remainder of his food in his mouth. Quickly wiping his little hands on his pants- Riku reprimanded his manners, but then realized his words were reaching deaf ears- Nobu ran off. His gaze remained on the ground and every once and awhile he would bend down and pick something up.

His action continued for another few minutes and then he remained stationary for a moment, his hands seemingly preoccupied with something. Deeming his task complete, he shoved the unknown object into his pocket and ran towards Sakura.

What could he possibly be doing?

XxXx

Sakura's eyes stared at the waters below with unseeing eyes. A calm breeze cooled the light sheen of sweat caused by the sun's heat. She closed her eyes as the breeze seemed to run invisible fingers through her long hair. Opening her eyes once again and peering in the shadows of the trees, she could vaguely make out someone's shadowed form. She easily detected that someone being Sasuke. She scowled and she made no move to hide it. He'd better see her displeasure!

Sasuke made her so angry! She wanted to punch him to next Sunday for his arrogant words. Tears began to make themselves known in her eyes. Great. She was so angry that she was about to start crying. Pressing her forehead against her knees she tried to repress her sniffles.

Sakura sensed Nobu's approach long before he spoke, "Sakura-san?"

Quickly wiping her eyes so that he wouldn't see her tears, she raised her head and gave the boy a weak smile. "Yes?"

The boulder that she sat on was much taller than him so he had to look up at Sakura. "May I come up there?"

Sakura sniffed one last time before nodding. He raised his arms above his head and Sakura reached over to grab both his arms and pull him beside her. Now sitting cross legged side by side, Nobu raised his hand and placed it on Sakura's cheek. He frowned when he felt wet streaks. Sakura had been crying and he didn't like that at all!

"I saw that you were upset and Riku told me that I could help you if I made you smile."

Sakura gave him a weak smile. "You don't have to worry about me."

He shook his head. "I'm supposed to be courting you, 'member? And when a boy courts a girl he gives her flowers and she's supposed to smile." He reached into his pocket and pulled out a messy bouquet of white wild flowers. He held it out to her. "So smile for me?"

Sakura knew that as a kunoichi of the Leaf, she should have been able to control her emotions, but she could not help the tears that brimmed her eyes.

Seeing her sudden tears, the boy began to panic. "No! Don't cry!"

"Oh, you sweet little boy." She placed a soft kiss on his forehead.

"Don't cry, Sakura-san," he said, his lip beginning to quiver. He didn't like it when pretty ladies cried.

"I'm fine, Nobu-kun. I'm fine." She pulled back and smiled at him.

He was hesitant, but seeing that her smile did not waver, he looked at his hands, shuffled the rumpled flowers in his palm. He singled out at stem and placed one in her hair by her ear.

Surprised by his sweet gesture, she let out a laugh and pulled him into her arms. "Thank you, Nobu-kun."

The two remained quiet, Sakura unable to wrap her head around the sweet little boy in her arms and Nobu liking the way that he felt safe in her arms. It reminded him of kaa-san.

The silence was interrupted when Nobu's stomach growled. Sakura pulled back and laughed again. "Did you eat enough?" He shook his head. "I want you to go back to Riku and you can't come back to me until you have eaten enough, okay?"

He pouted but nodded nonetheless.

Lowering him to the ground in the same fashion she had lifted him, he ran towards Riku because he would hate to make Sakura upset again. He would listen to her.

Sakura stared after the boy and let out a soft sigh. She didn't resent how quickly she was becoming attached to Nobu. He was just so precious. Looking at the forgotten flowers beside her, she pulled out some medical tape from a pocket in her flak jacket. Ripping a small strip off, she wrapped it around the stems of the flowers before placing them in her pocket. As sentimental as it was, she wanted to keep them. It was a kind gesture.

Sakura stretched her legs in front of her and with her arms propped behind her, she tilted her head back to enjoy the feel of the sun's rays. Her mood had lifted significantly. Remembering the reason why she had originally been upset, her eyes turned towards the location she had last seen the object of her annoyance. He was no longer there.

Oh well.

Closing her eyes again she took in deep breaths and a soft smile appeared on her face.

Suddenly she felt something tickle her nose. Opening one eye, she looked down her nose and was surprised to be looking at a sunflower. She pulled her head back in surprise as she traced the arm that held the flower up to the owner.

It was Sasuke.

He didn't meet her gaze and chose to stare off in the distance. Confused and shocked by the gesture, Sakura tentatively grabbed the flower. "Sasuke?"

"Nobu gave you flowers to make you feel better and you smiled," he glanced at her briefly before looking away again. "So here."

Sakura's eyes widened. Nobu's words echoed in her mind

_So smile for me. _

Before Sakura could respond, Sasuke hopped down from the rock and landed with a ninja's grace. He continued to saunter away leaving her to stare at his back with a bewildered expression. She stared until he disappeared in the trees. She never expected Sasuke to be…

A blush adorned her cheeks.

So sweet.

Unknowingly she fulfilled his silent request and she broke out in a bright smile her eyes glowing

XxXx

Hidden from the foliage, Sasuke watched as her cheeks turned crimson and then a sweet smile emerged. With a satisfied smirk, he turned towards his male teammates where he could hear Naruto explode with shock at his actions.

* * *

A/N: Oh My Gosh! I'm finally caught up with the manga! While a lot of newly revealed information threw me off with Fourth Shinobi War and all, I had no problem continuing.

So the one thing that I disliked, absolutely disliked, was that I wasn't inspired to complete another chapter until the last few days of my winter break! Honestly!

Initially I had been torn on whether the daimyo was going to be snobbish or arrogant, but I found that I was having a difficult time building the chapter off characters like that.

So this is the first time creating four characters from scratch and I know that I didn't really go into depth about their appearances. In all reality, I didn't want to make a definite image because I'm sure as you guys were reading you could kind of build an image for each of them. Little Nobu- my gosh haha- he went out of control as I typed. I hadn't planned on him crushing on Sakura, but apparently he was rather adamant about it. So tell me what you think about him and the others.

Reviews are appreciated!

'til next time!


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: Surprise! Another chapter! I'm so excited that I got this one completed. I'm guessing it's just a slow time right now because I didn't get a lot of response from the last update. I apologize for any grammar mistakes.

Standard Disclaimer applies

Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 7

Sakura never thought she'd be so relieved to complete a mission. Of course, they haven't actually finished it yet. They still had a few hours to trek before reaching their final destination.

'Drats," Sakura thought wistfully.

They did not run into any enemy ninja yet and everything had been going along smoothly, besides the constant killing intent she felt. Sasuke did not lighten up at _all. _Every time Riku came into close proximity to her, she could almost feel Sasuke's raging glare. It was stifling and she didn't think she could handle another day of it.

While she was surprised to find that she was quick to forgive Sasuke for his alpha-male possessive remarks, she knew that she would need to speak to him. She would not tolerate being claimed in such away, especially in the public's eyes. She had to admit that he actually did have the right to stop Riku from pursuing her, but she could take care of herself, thank you very much!

Her only refuge was the innocent sweetness that was Nobu. Oddly enough, he stopped prodding her about marriage proposals of the like but he kept at her side. His constant questionnaire of her interest gradually ceased and he began to talk about himself more often. Sakura wondered about this sudden change in behavior and it did not take her long to find out.

"Sakura-san?"

"Yes, Nobu-kun?" She was currently patching the boy's scrapped knee. Just moments before, he had stumbled- just as many kids his age do- and gained a minor injury due to his fall.

"I like talking to you."

"I like talking to you, too."

"Riku-san tells me that I talk a lot and he said that not a lot of people like it when someone talks a lot," he pouted.

Sakura gently shook her head. "That's not always true."

"That's what my kaa-san says, too and that's why I like to tell you things. You remind me of kaa-san."

Sakura could only smile at his statement when her body froze midway as she was wrapping a bandage around Nobu's knee. It had only been a split second, but she felt it. Enemy shinobi. And they were coming towards their location.

Carefully so not to alert Nobu of her sudden awareness, she finished patching him up and told him to go to his father.

When he was out of earshot, she addressed her teammates. "Did you guys feel that?"

"_Yes, two squadrons,"_ Sasuke was quick to give orders, "_Naruto, use your clones and flank them. Make them cluster in one location. Sai, attack them from the air and split them up. Sakura, remain with our charge. I'll intercept the ones that try to get to you."_

All replying with affirming words, they set out to carry out their orders. Sakura needed to inform them of their situation. Before she could do so, Riku intercepted her by grabbing her arm.

"They're coming, aren't they," it wasn't a question.

Sakura was in mid-nod when she realized something. Turning a suspicious eye towards him, she inquired, "How did you know?" Sakura had barely been able to detect the spike in chakra. How could Riku have felt them as well?

"Not important," he released her and ran towards the two older men.

Sakura watched as Riku informed Osamu and Mimura. The daimyo's expression contorted into one of fear as he clutched his son closer to his body. And then Riku went to their horse, and to her shock, retrieved a sheathed katana. What?

Sakura appeared at his side, "What is the meaning of this? Why do you have a weapon?"

Riku did not look at Sakura as he unsheathed his weapon. He spoke in a rush of words, "I'm not just a stable boy. I was trained at a young age to defend the daimyo and his son."

"This is a breach in protocol," she hissed through her teeth, "This sort of information is something we need to know. This can put the mission at risk if we're not fully prepared!"

Riku finally looked at Sakura. "Well, now you know."

Sakura clenched her fist, but pushed her frustrations down. It didn't matter anymore. She needed to focus. Lives were at stake. "_Come in, Sakura!"_ Naruto's voice reached her ears.

"Sakura here." She retrieved her gloves and pulled them on.

"_It was a diversion! Another squadron is now flanking you!"_

"Roger that."

Sakura didn't quite trust Riku now, but nonetheless, she relayed the information to him.

The two got into a makeshift formation, their backs to each other. "They're coming."

"Understood. Mimura-dono, Osamu, get between Sakura-san and I." They did as they were told, Nobu clenching his fists into his father's pant leg with fear in his eyes.

Sakura got into crouching position, one hand lightly touching the ground. "What is the status of our enemies?" she said into her speaker.

"_Missing-nin, Chunin and Jounin level," _Sai informed.

"_And they don't have any village insignia-whoa!"_ he was abruptly cut off.

"Naruto? What is it?" He did not respond, "Come in, Naruto!"

"_That was unexpected!" _Naruto said slightly breathless. "_These guys can work together. They use different elemental jutsu combinations."_

Sakura felt a shift in the air and a thud of a single kunai in the center of their formation. She spun quickly to find that there was an explosive tag attached and it was ignited. Quickly forming a series of hand signs, Sakura called on an earth based jutsu. A dome of rocks covered the explosive tag just as it exploded. Sakura shielded her eyes as debris scattered. The force of the blast was still strong enough to throw everyone except Sakura and Riku off their feet.

"Mimura-dono, are you alright?" Sakura appeared beside him helped him to his feet, her eyes darting around for incoming attacks. They used their own strategy against them. Flanking them so that they would cluster together so it would be easier to separate them.

"Yes, we're fine!" Mimura quickly gathered Nobu in his arms. "Nobu, do you remember what I told you about the bad people we may run into," he nodded, "what did I say?"

"You said that I need to stay very close to you at all times and that I need to be quiet."

"Will you do this for me?"

He nodded. Mimura patted his head before turning to Sakura. "Do what you need to do."

Without answering, Sakura grabbed Osamu's arm and pulled him next to Mimura and Nobu. "What ever you do, do not move." Turning so that her back was to them, she raised her fist and punched the ground. The earth beneath her crumbled and some erected from the ground. With hand signs, Sakura made all of debris disintegrate into smaller particles around them creating a cloud of dust. Moving quickly, she cast a Genjutsu on the specks of dust to conceal their position. It wouldn't last long, but it would be enough.

Sakura turned around to lean in closely, speaking to them in a hushed whisper. "I'm going to put a Genjutsu on you three to cloak your presence. You must stick together, if you step out of the boundaries I set, you will be seen. You must remain silent. Right now we can't be seen or sensed, but once the debris settles, we'll be open to them. After I cast the jutsu, they won't be able to find you." Forming hand signs she set the jutsu and their image began to blur then disappeared right before her eyes. Sakura then made three shadow clones of herself. Each of them did a henge jutsu on themselves and turned into Osamu, Nobu, and Mimura.

Hands poised to cancel the jutsu on the cloud of dust she yelled, "Kai!"

The cloud cleared revealing the four figures. Sakura pulled a kunai out and yelled back at her clones. "Run to safety! I'll hold them off! We'll find you! Go!"

Without another word, the Osamu, Nobu, and Mimura clones scampered away. Sakura needed her enemies to believe they had left the area.

Running at top speed away from both her clones and her charges, she made sure that the real males wouldn't get caught in the cross fire. Using her chakra senses, she took note that there were four foreign signatures around them. One of the signatures spiked, which meant they were about to use a jutsu. She skidded to a stop just a flurry of senbon were sent her way. Sakura leapt aside, evading, dodging every weapon that was sent her way. The attack ceased and Sakura landed on all fours in a low crouch.

Looking at her upper arm, she found that one senbon made contact. A small streak of blood slithered from her injury. Hissing, Sakura grabbed the weapon to pull it out, only to find that it melted to a purple liquid in her palm. 'What is this?' She looked at all the other senbon that planted themselves where she had been. They had disintegrated as well. With gritted teeth she realized that they were senbon constructed by pure poison.

Sakura was poisoned. A fucking medic and she got herself poisoned.

"Guys," Sakura said into her intercom, "I'm going to need you to hurry up."

"_What is it?" _Sasuke replied.

"I've been poisoned and I don't know how long I'll be in action before it fully affects me."

There was silence then, "_Hold them off as long as you can." _

Before she could reply the enemy revealed themselves to her. Taking in his appearance Sakura realized he was a shinobi from Amekagure. Only Ame shinobi wear gas masks and wield umbrellas. 'They also had a knack for poisonous senbon,' she thought sardonically.

Sakura channeled her chakra throughout her body to break down the concoction before it could fully affect her when she realized that it was spreading faster than she could metabolize it. She already began to feel the affects of it. It was going to paralyze her, she noted, it was seeping into her muscles and in a few moments time, she would be unable to defend herself. Sakura refocused her chakra to constrict her blood vessels.

While this method would slow the affects down, it also restricted the amount of oxygen being distributed throughout her body. She didn't have long. A second shinobi appeared before her and sent a swift kick to her abdomen. She moved her arms with some amount of difficult and caught the attack. Raising one arm up, she slammed her elbow into his thigh and hurt a sickening crack. She ignored the man's painful scream and without another thought, she pivoted and threw him aside. She followed up with a single senbon. With a flick of her wrist she sent it into his neck, killing him instantly.

For a moment Sakura lost her footing due to the momentum and lack of coordination of her limbs. A third shinobi was quick to take advantage of this momentary opening.

"Sakura-san, duck!" Riku shouted

Sakura collapsed to the ground without question just in time to see Riku's swift blade cut in a horizontal motion above her. Riku landed beside her in a crouch. Grabbing her hand with his free one, he pivoted while pulling her to her feet. His target had dodged the attack and was quickly countering.

"Riku! Throw me!"

Tightening the grip on her arm, he did so.

The enemy threw a flurry of shuriken at Sakura but she contorted her body mid-air to evade it. Reaching into the pocket in her flak jacket she retrieved the flowers Nobu gave her. With a smidgen of regret of what she was about to do, she launched the flowers in at kunai fashion with ninja precision.

The man cut through the flowers believing it was a weapon. He was surprised when flowers floated in front of his face and to the ground.

With this distraction, Sakura was close enough to make contact. Planting both hands on his shoulders, she flipped herself and settled her thighs around his neck. Twisting her body backwards, she brought him down and the sound of his neck breaking reached her ears even before he hit the ground.

'_Two down, two to go,' _Sakura thought as she rolled to her feet and regrouped by Riku's side.

"Nice," he commented.

"I do my best."

The Ame shinobi returned and sent out another barrage of poison senbon.

"Don't let those touch you!"

"Already a step ahead of you."

Leaping away from the attack, Sakura tried to maneuver herself closer to the Ame shinobi, but found that he kept sending attacks forcing her to keep her distance.

'I can't get close to him,' Sakura gritted her teeth, "he knows I fight by close combat. I can't touch him.'

Riku had gotten into combat with the fourth enemy who also appeared to be a swordsman. He seemed to be able to hold his own. Sakura returned her attention on the man before.

But to her dismay, she began to feel light headed. The adrenaline sent her blood pumping and it could not flow properly with her constricted blood vessels. Allowing her veins and arteries to dilate, she also noticed that her chakra was fluctuating rapidly. She stumbled to her knees as the poison began to spread again, but twice as fast. Her breath came out in harsh pants.

"Any day now, guys," she panted through gritted teeth.

"_Hang in there, Sakura-chan, I'm almost finished!" _Naruto shouted back.

'I don't think I can,' she thought wearily as she barely caught herself from falling on her face with her arms.

Unable to lift her head anymore, Sakura heard the man beginning to walk towards her. Based on the sound of his footsteps he was approximately fifteen feet away and there was nothing she could do.

Suddenly he let out a shout of pain.

On will power alone, Sakura forced her head up. Her eyes widened. Nobu stood beside the male and had stabbed him in the leg with a stray kunai. From a distance away, she saw Mimura running towards the two, his arm stretched out. He called out his son's name, but the little boy only looked up at the man with fierce eyes.

"I won't let you hurt Sakura-san!"

"Nobu!" Sakura screamed, "What are you doing?!"

"You little brat!" the man grabbed Nobu's arm and threw him in Sakura's direction. He landed a few feet in front of her and let out a cry of pain.

"Nobu!" She had to move! She needed to move! "Nobu! Get away! Now!" Sakura became even more desperate when her enemy began to make hand signs.

Nobu looked at the man with wide eyes seeing the danger right before him.

"Nobu!" Sakura screeched. Where was Riku? Where was Naruto? She couldn't do this! She can't save him!

"_We're coming! Hang on!"_

Poisonous senbon flew towards Nobu and he hid his face with his arms.

"_I want your word that your first priority will be to protect my son."_

"_This mission was entrusted to my team and we will not fail."_

"_We will protect Nobu-kun with our lives." _

Sakura bit her lip to keep from crying out in pain.

Nobu whimpered, but when nothing happened he moved his arms to be face to face with the person he tried to protect.

"Sakura-san!"

Somehow Sakura had managed to move and she threw her body in front of Nobu, her back taking the brunt of the attack. She felt the stinging pain as each senbon pierced her skin. Seconds later they liquefied and seeped into her wounds.

Tears fell from his eyes. With trembling hands, she wiped them away and gave him a weak smile. "Don't cry, Nobu-kun. I need you to be strong for me."

His lip quivered and a hand reached out to touch her cheek, "but you're hurt!"

Sakura's eyes fluttered shut, "I'm fine."

Nobu opened his mouth to refute, but his eyes widened, "Sakura-san behind you!"

'I can't move' Sakura thought wearily. She felt someone grab her shoulder to turn her around. With dazed eyes, she watched as the man grabbed the front of her vest and pulled her to her feet.

"Even a skill medic such as yourself, can't hold off the affects of my poison forever," the man taunted as retrieved a kunai. He twisted the ring of the weapon on his finger as if to prolong the moment.

Finally he gripped the handle and raised his hand to swipe the killing blow.

Sakura shut her eyes. She did her job. She bought her teammates enough time to defeat their enemies. By the time he killed her, they would be here and Nobu would be safe.

There was a shift in the air and the familiar scent of someone she was well acquainted with drifted to her nose. How strange. When the strike never came, Sakura had to wonder if her body was so numb that she wouldn't have felt it. Opening her eyes, she found the man in front of her stare with frightened eyes, but he wasn't looking at her. He was looking to her right. Her mind finally computed that someone's hand was wrapped around his neck. To her right, Sasuke stood his hand squeezing the man's neck dangerously.

The shinobi didn't even know what hit him as he was immediately thrown into a Sharingan induced Genjutsu. The man's face was frozen in a silent scream just as Naruto appeared to her left and delivered a harsh punch to his face.

"Asshole! Don't you dare lay another hand on Sakura-chan," Naruto shouted enraged. The man was now crumpled on the ground unconscious. If Sasuke hadn't gotten to him first, the man would be wishing for death at his hand.

Through barely concealed rage, Sasuke seethed, "Tie him up and I'll send a hawk summon to return him to Konoha for interrogation. He won't be waking up for a very long time." He made sure the man would suffer under his Genjutsu.

Sasuke turned towards the pink haired female right as she began to fall forward. He quickly caught her in his arms and panic coursed through him. "Sakura!" He lowered her to the ground and with one arm around her shoulders, he held her upright. One hand touched her cheek to find that her face was pale and her skin cool.

"Sasuke," her voice was soft, "the poison."

Ready to do whatever was necessary for his wife, he urgently spoke. "Tell me what to do."

Sakura could only stare at Sasuke. Her vision was beginning to blur, but she forced herself to concentrate. She knew what kind of treatment she needed, but with fear, she realized that none of her teammates would be able to successfully accomplish the tasks necessary. "Sasuke," she droned weakly, brokenly.

Sasuke knew what that tone meant. Sakura had used that tone plenty of times in his presence. She only used it when she had lost a patient, when there was nothing she could do as she watched the person die before her eyes.

Sai dropped from the sky and his ink bird disappeared. "The area is clear. All enemies have been terminated." He took in Sakura's weakened form and a feeling that he had become familiar during the Fourth Shinobi War weaved its way into his chest. He feared for Sakura's life.

When he had been apprehending his fair share of the missing-nin, he could hear the panic in Sakura's voice as she admitted that she needed them as back-up. His fist clenched tightly, but his face did not give anything away. Sakura need them and they were unable to come to her aid. He had never felt so useless.

Mimura quickly ran to his son and scooped him in his arms, Osamu trailing behind him. Nobu broke down in tears and his father gently shushed him. The relief for his son's well being over weighed his initial anger at Nobu for running out into danger. He had moved so quickly that his grief stricken father could not stop him.

Riku retrieved his katana from the now dead corpse of his enemies. He had seen Nobu run out towards Sakura, but he was unable to send aid. He walked up to Mimura, "Are you alright, Mimura-dono?"

The daimyo spoke in a shaken voice, "I'm fine, but what about Sakura-san?"

Riku looked at the scene before him. Sakura was cradled in Sasuke's arms with a half crazed look in his eyes.

"Come on, Sakura," Sasuke gently shook her, "Tell us what to do."

Naruto spoke quickly and with badly concealed panic, "There's not another settlement for miles and Sakura won't last long enough to get there without treatment," his teeth clenched together as he continued in a lowered voice, "and we don't know anything about poisons." Yet another time in his life where he regretted not being able to help his female teammate. When it truly came down to it, Sakura was the most important. As a medic and as a person.

Riku shoved past Sakura's hovering teammates. "Stand aside. I can treat her. I'm a poison specialist."

Sasuke growled at the man's approach and Riku frowned. "Uchiha-san. Your resentment for me cannot get in the way. Every minute counts."

Seeing Sasuke's conflicting emotions flash through onyx eyes, Mimura spoke to reassure him, "You can trust Riku. I trust him with my life. We did not mean any harm by hiding Riku's ability to combat. Riku has been trained to protect my family and he remains undercover so that if we were attacked we would have the element of surprise."

"I knew there was something off about you, Riku," Sakura mumbled softly to herself.

Sasuke was silent as he stared Riku down. Naruto placed a hand on his best friend's shoulder. "Sasuke, we have to let him treat her. I believe the old guy's words. We can trust him."

Sasuke had to fight every one of his instincts to not let this man touch the woman in his arms, before giving a curt nod.

Riku approached slowly and cautiously to show that he did not mean any harm. He felt like he was approaching a feral animal that was protecting its mate. He supposed that's exactly what was happening.

Kneeling opposite of Sasuke, he addressed Sakura, "I began my training at an early age when there was a failed attempt at poisoning Mimura-dono," he glanced at the older man, "We got lucky that day, so from then on I swore to myself that I would do everything in my power to avoid that possible situation."

Sakura let out a weak laugh. "So that's why you have that scar. I wondered how you managed to get treatment."

Riku's blue eyes met Sakura's for a moment before her focused on the task at hand. "I treated myself, yes."

This confused Naruto, "Scar? What scar?"

Sai was the one to answer. "Riku has a specific type of scar that's left by a poisoned weapon."

Everyone stiffened when Riku retrieved a knife from his possession. Sasuke's hand shot out and with a strong grip, he stopped Riku's movement.

Sharingan still activated, he hissed, "what do you think you're doing?" If this man dared to think he was going to harm Sakura, and right in front of his eyes, Riku would see a thousand deaths before Sasuke mutilated his body beyond repair. Not even Tsunade or Sakura would be able to put him back together.

"Sasuke-kun," her soft voice brought him back from his killing rage, "it's alright," emerald eyes closed slowly and a moment passed before they opened again. "He has to make a suture to drain the poison." Sakura groaned. "Hurry, Riku, I'm starting to hallucinate."

'Is that why you finally used that suffix,' Sasuke thought before pushing it aside. It wasn't important.

"Uchiha-san," Sasuke's head snapped back towards the man, "please release me. We can't waste anymore time."

Slowly and reluctantly, Sasuke's released his grip.

Riku immediately ordered Sasuke to remove Sakura's flak jacket and turn Sakura's body over so that he would have access to the various injuries in her back. That was where the highest concentration of poison was. Sasuke did as he was told, Sakura now sitting across his lap, her head cradled in the crook of his neck. With one hand, he coaxed her long pink strands aside and over her shoulder. He watched with weary eyes as Riku immediately jumped into action. With a flick of his wrist, he made a shallow cut about six inches in length through her black tank top.

Immediately blood began to seep and along with it a purplish liquid.

Collecting chakra into his hand, Riku placed his palm against her back before forcefully pulling out the poison from her body. Sakura stiffened and she let out a whimper.

Sasuke had seen Sakura extract poison from people plenty of times to know that it was a painful process. He pulled her closer to him and brushed his lips against her ear. "Does it hurt?"

Sakura hummed softly. "S'not so bad," she mumbled.

"Sakura-san I'm going to pull out as much as I can. Luckily for us, the poison didn't reach any of your organs except your heart."

This caught everyone's attention. "Ne," Naruto spoke, "the heart is kind of important. Will she be okay?"

"Yes, Sakura-san managed to metabolize enough of the poison so that it's not potent enough to cause permanent damage. I don't have enough extensive knowledge to know exactly what affect it had on her heart." Riku's eye brows furrowed. "I won't be able to make an antidote without any herbs. Since that shinobi was from Amekagure, there's not telling what kind of herbs I'll need."

Sai interjected. "Sakura carries a scroll for herbs for every mission, does she not?"

Sakura smiled softly when he didn't call her hag as she nodded. "My jacket."

Sasuke looked at Naruto and gestured with his head to retrieve the scroll.

Riku let out a relieved sigh, "Then Sakura-san is going to be fine."

With their close proximity, Sasuke could feel the soft beating of her heart. One of his hand grabbed Sakura's arm as if to anchor himself down. She was going to be okay.

"Ne, Sasuke-kun."

"Hn."

Bleary eyes looked at him, "When we got married," a shaky breath left her, "was it raining?"

Sasuke pulled back surprise in his eyes. "How did you know that?"

Her eyes misted as if seeing something not entirely in the present. "I don't really know." With that she closed her eyes and lost consciousness.

XxXx

It was another ten minutes before Riku finished extracting enough poison to stabilize Sakura.

Unfortunately, he admitted, he could not manipulate chakra well enough to close her wound or fix any extensive damage. This is where Sasuke took over. Forming the appropriate hand signs, he placed a glowing green hand against her back. He watched as her skin stitched itself back together leaving bruises that indicated her former injuries. He could not heal those. His hand hovered across her back to heal all the other pinprick injuries she sustained when taking the attack in place of Nobu.

Sakura let out a soft sigh in his arms and her warm breath blew along his ear.

Riku announced that it would take several hours for him to analyze the poison and make an antidote to counteract the poison, but he wouldn't be able to do so until they found a safe place to settle for the night. He needed a quiet environment.

Sasuke sent Sai on his bird to scope out the area for the closet village. Fifteen minutes later, Sai reported, via radio, that there was a village fifty kilometers south. Deeming it more effective to travel swiftly, he ordered Sai to return so that he could transport Osamu, Mimura, and Nobu to the village. After pinpointing the location of the village on a map, Sai set off.

Riku placed two fingers in his mouth and whistled loudly. A few moments passed when his horse emerged from the woods. It had been spooked when the first attack came and ran away. Riku would ride the horse while Sasuke and Naruto would travel by the trees.

Seeing Sakura shiver, Sasuke retrieved his spare long sleeved shirt and gently slipped on her body. He tucked her vest into his pack and then told Naruto to carry both their packs because he would be carrying Sakura. He positioned Sakura on his back since he didn't want to disturb the tender bruises on her back any more than necessary.

XxXx

They stayed at a local inn and paid for a two bedrooms side by side with two queen sized beds in each room. Mimura, Nobu, and Osamu would stay in one room, with someone on night shift to guard (this varying between the three leaf shinobi). Sakura, Riku, (Sasuke wasn't too happy with this arrangement, but he relented eventually. Sakura needed to be in proximity of Riku so that he could cure her) and whoever wasn't on shift would stay in the other bedroom.

Sasuke announced that they would be leaving early at dawn (to Nobu's dismay) because of the time they lost.

Sasuke did not sleep. In between checking on Riku's progress and Sakura's condition, he laid by his wife's side fully conscious of her vulnerability. He wouldn't fall asleep until he knew she was going to be okay. It was around eleven in the evening when Riku finally broke down the formula and made an antidote in a form that Sakura could ingest. The pink haired woman didn't make a sound when Sasuke propped her on his body and allowed Riku to give her the solution.

Sakura did not awaken by the time they were ready to head out again. When they continued on the road, Sai traveled by air, while Naruto and Sasuke traveled on the ground, this time alongside their charges. By noon they finally reached the daimyo's palace.

Upon entering his home, the leaf shinobi were escorted to their room. They each had their own and were placed in the same hall. Sasuke and Sakura would be staying together. It didn't take a genius to know that Sasuke would not settle for anything less.

After profusely thanking them for their service, Mimura allowed them to their own agenda. When Naruto finished ingesting enough food to equal his own body weight, he passed out in his room for the rest of the day. Sai wondered the palace and took in the intricate architecture. Times like this, he would be inspired to paint.

Sasuke did not leave Sakura's side. Immediately entering the room, he placed her in their bed and tucked her in.

After a few minutes, Mimura returned and told Sasuke that maids would be available to bathe Sakura for her comfort. Sasuke did not seem too willing to allow strangers to see the medic while she was not conscious, but after taking note of Sakura's grimy state, he conceded.

Now Sasuke stood outside the balcony of his room, arms crossed and face devoid of emotion. He had removed his vest and shirt, leaving him in only his pants. From his place in the palace he had a view of the courtyard. No one was currently wandering the area so Sasuke was alone to ponder his thoughts. His eyes didn't stray from the sakura tree that sat in the middle of the courtyard.

Sasuke did not want to admit that seeing Sakura in this condition once again terrified him. He didn't know if it was just Sakura's luck or his inability to protect her, but her life was grasping at straws. He didn't want to think about losing her next time.

A soft moan came from their bedroom and Sasuke returned to find Sakura struggling to sit up. Her hitai was removed and was placed in her pack. Her clothes had been removed leaving her in a black kimono appropriate for sleep with sakura branches embroidered on it (courtesy of Mimura). He quickly came to her side and helped her sit up.

Sakura combed her fingers through her long hair to find that it felt softer than usual. She looked around and found that she had no idea where she was.

"Where-?" Sakura's hand flew up to her parched throat.

"The daimyo's palace," he answered while handing her a glass of water. Taking it with her hands, she drank it while she deduced her current state. She passed out and she must have remained under the rest of their journey. Looking at her clothes she concluded that they probably bathed her, too. But who? A blush appeared on her cheeks at the thought of Sasuke seeing her naked.

Seeing that she finished the drink, Sasuke took it from her and placed it at her bedside while taking a seat in the chair that he placed. He noticed her flustered state and looked at her expectantly.

"Who," she gulped, "changed me?"

Sasuke smirked, "The maids."

At this Sakura's body deflated in relief.

"I don't know why you're so embarrassed," his deep voice spoke, "It's nothing I haven't seen before."

Sakura's eyes widened and her blush spread across her whole face. "Sasuke-kun!" she exclaimed aghast before flinching, her hand flying to her chest.

Immediately Sasuke's smirk fell and he moved to sit on the bed next to her. Taking her hands in his, he looked her in the eyes. "What is it?"

Sakura shook her head. "Just an ache in my chest." She pulled one of her hands away and with glowing chakra she prodded into her chest cavity. She recalled Riku mentioning that her heart would be injured and she needed to inspect it quickly. Closing her eyes so that she could focus, Sasuke could only wait, albeit impatiently and with worry, until she diagnosed the problem.

A few moments passed when her chakra flickered then faded. Sakura let out a sigh when she finally completed her self examination. Sasuke tugged on her hand and with his eyes he asked about her health.

"I'll be fine. The poison that I took in was mainly used for paralysis. Since it got into my blood stream very quickly, my heart was the first target organ and just as Riku said it wasn't potent enough to affect any of my other major organs. Since the poison deals with mainly muscles, it affected my cardiac muscles so it'll be beating a bit irregularly for awhile." A moment of silence passed. "I promise you it's not as bad as it sounds."

Sasuke stared at her and then spoke "and what does that mean for you?"

"It means that I'll suffer from the occasional light headedness. Since my heart isn't beating as strongly not enough blood will reach my brain," Sasuke stiffened at her words, "But it's only a few seconds. No permanent damage will be done."

"Treatment?"

Sakura rolled her eyes, "No strenuous work or anything that'll cause my heart beat to speed up. Happy?"

"Hn."

"I'll be fine in a day or two," she reassured him.

The hand that still held hers tightened. This made Sakura look at Sasuke, _really _look at him. She took in the dark circles under his eyes and the way his hair was in disarray probably from running his hand through it so much. "Sasuke…kun." She didn't know why the suffix returned, but it felt right.

At the sound of his name, Sasuke's left hand traced its way up Sakura's arm until it cradle the back of her head, long fingers tangling in her pink locks. Onyx eyes looked into emerald. His right hand then followed the same path on her other hand but instead it stopped over the place where her heart is.

Sasuke felt her heart beat. He felt it falter for a moment before continuing its rhythm. This made his heart clench. "Sasuke-kun."

The hand over her heart then moved down her body and around her back where it traced the place that she had been cut to be healed.

Sakura knew that should be keeping her heart at a calm beat, but damn it if it wasn't Sasuke's fault that she felt like she could pass out in any moment. Her body froze when both his hand pulled her to him. She let out a soft noise surprise as her face was being cradled in the crook of his neck. The hand that had been in the back of her head moved to wrap around her shoulders and then Sakura realized that Sasuke was hugging her. He held her tightly and his presence completely overwhelmed her.

Then he brushed his lips gently against her hair.

Sakura didn't know how to handle this Sasuke. This Sasuke, who cared for her and showed it to her, she didn't know what to do. This Sasuke made Sakura want to fall in love all over again. With trembling hands, she wrapped her arms around Sasuke muscled torso and buried her face even deeper into his body. Her eyes began to sting with the familiar burn of tears. "Sasuke-kun. I don't think I was hallucinating earlier. I think," she swallowed thickly, "I think I was seeing my memories.

Onyx eyes widened.

* * *

A/N: Ohoho Sakura starting to remember! What's going to happen next?

I've been listening to a Korean song the whole time I've been typing this. It's really catchy and I love it. Unfortunately it's from a horror movie where the song was cursed and everyone DIED. You know, all that good stuff. So I'm slightly paranoid haha

Anyway, if you're curious the song is called "White" by Pink Dolls and the movie is also called _White_.

Tell me what you guys think and I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter.

Reviews are appreciated!

Til next time!


End file.
